


Żyjemy tylko raz || Victuuri

by MrsRoseraie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Boys' Love, Cheating, Depressed Katsuki Yuuri, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Katsuki Yuuri, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Sad Victor Nikiforov, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Yaoi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRoseraie/pseuds/MrsRoseraie
Summary: Opowieść o dojrzewaniu, miłości, niepewności i sukcesie.Victor po porzuceniu swojej światłej kariery przenosi się do Japonii, żeby tam trenować niepewnego i wycofanego Yuuriego. Impulsywny Jurio, wykorzystuje swój zapał, by zostać najlepszym łyżwiarzem świata. Nie mają nic poza sobą i swoimi ambicjami. Z czasem ich relacje stają się coraz bardziej pogmatwane, za sprawą wrażliwości, sukcesów i dumy.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri ze znudzeniem opierał się o bandę lodowiska i z lekkim niepokojem przyglądał się ruchom rosyjskiego Juriego, który właśnie z gracją sunął po lodzie. Po raz nie wiadomo który myślał o tym, że młodszy łyżwiarz jest od niego znacznie lepszy i to on powinien wygrać. Nie to, że w siebie nie wierzył, ale potrafił realnie ocenić swoje możliwości. Widział, że umiejętności Jurio były na wysokim poziomie. W tak młodym wieku mógł już konkurować z łyżwiarzami światowej rangi. Przez te ponure myśli poczuł nieprzyjemny skurcz w żołądku. Jeśli on przegra, będzie zmuszony pożegnać się z Victorem, który wróci z powrotem do Rosji.

Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie będzie za nim tęsknił. Victor, jak nikt inny, pozwalał mu rozwijać skrzydła. Przez te kilka miesięcy odkąd pojawił się w jego życiu, bardzo się do niego przywiązał, mimo że czasami wciąż czuł się skrępowany jego zachowaniem. Victor zdecydowanie nie był typem, który robiłby wielkie halo z czynienia kontaktów osobistych. Yuuri już nie raz miał okazję się o tym przekonać. Czasami przechodziły go dreszcze na myśl o zbytniej bliskości jego trenera, która wydawała mu się bardzo niestosowna.

Skrzyżował ramiona i znużony oparł na nich głowę. Czekanie na trening jego układu przedłużało się i zaczynał się nudzić. Przymknął oczy, pod powiekami widząc zmysłowe ruchy Victora, tańczącego do erosa. Zadziwiało go w jak wiele ról potrafił się wcielić na lodzie. Był w stanie płynąć delikatnie po lodowisku, wyglądając przy tym jak anioł. W chwilę po tym mógł ruszać się pewnie w przepełnionej erotyzmem choreografii. Wiedział jak takie ruchy idealnie pasowały do przystojnego Victora. Yuuri nie wyobrażał sobie siebie w tej roli. Jakim cudem taki prosiaczek, jak nazywał go Jurio, miał przekroczyć granicę pożądania?

\- Yuuri!

Wyprostował się momentalnie, słysząc radosny głos Victora, który lekko zaczerwieniony jechał w jego stronę. W końcu zatrzymał się po drugiej stronie bandy, tak że ich twarze dzieliła niewielka odległość.

\- Chcesz wejść na lód, czy wolisz oglądać stąd?

\- Nie, w porządku – odparł Yuuri, pośpiesznie zdejmując kurtkę. – Zaraz do ciebie dołączę.

Odłożył część garderoby na niewielki stolik razem z okularami. Przed wejściem na lodowisku rozejrzał się tknięty nagłą ciszą, jaka zapadła. Zauważył, że Jurio zniknął z hali, co znaczyło że zostali sami.

Zakręciło mu się w głowie, kiedy dotknął łyżwą gładkiej lodowej tafli. Za każdym razem doświadczał tego uczucia. Było tak jakby wkraczał na inny teren, w inny świat, w którym był zupełnie sam. Wykorzystywał to za każdym razem, kiedy czuł się źle albo, gdy dopadała go depresja. To była jego własna, prywatna przestrzeń. Tylko że teraz musiał dzielić się tą przestrzenią z Victorem.

\- Jesteś inny niż zazwyczaj – zauważył Victor.

Nic nie było w stanie umknąć jego turkusowym tęczówkom. Wyczuwał nawet najmniejszą zmianę w zachowaniu swojego podopiecznego. Na policzki Yuuriego wypłynął rumieniec, dlatego odwrócił szybko głowę, udając, że poprawia zawiązanie sznurówek.

\- Tak ci się wydaje?

Wyprostował się, patrząc prosto na niego. Z jego twarzy wyczytał tylko delikatny uśmieszek, który zwykł tam gościć. To go rozpraszało. Prawie nigdy nie miał pewności, czy mówi poważnie, czy sobie z niego żartuje. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu, przez co Yuuri zaczął czuć się niepewnie. W końcu Victor podjechał w jego stronę. Yuuri instynktownie chciał się odsunąć, ale tamten zaraz oddalił się na sam środek lodowiska. Stanął w lekkim rozkroku, uginając kolano. Prawą łyżwę skierował prosto przed siebie, a lewą prostopadle do niej. Ręce ułożył luźno wzdłuż ciała, a głowę pochylił tak, że jego srebrna grzywka przysłaniała twarz.

\- Zanim zacznę, mam nadzieję że pamiętasz czym jest miłość eros?

\- Tak... teoretycznie – odparł niepewnie Yuuri.

Na pewno potrafił to sobie wyobrazić na tyle, żeby wejść w rolę. Zarywał noce czytając co nieco na ten temat w internecie, przez co był potem ledwo żywy na treningach. Ale i tak sądził, że jedyny sposób na poznanie miłości jest jej doświadczenie.

Wrócił do uważnego obserwowania Victora, który pstryknął palcami, jakby w ten sposób chciał włączyć niesłyszalną dla nich muzykę, po czym zaczął program. Poruszał się niezwykle uwodzicielsko, aż Yuuriemu zaparło dech w piersi. Sekwencja kroków była dość intensywna, ale nie na tyle, żeby ze swoją wytrzymałością nie mógł sobie poradzić. Trudnością dla niego mogły okazać się skoki. W pierwszej połowie prawie ich nie było, większość została przeniesiona do drugiej części programu. Podejrzewał, że skoczy potrójnego axla, ale nie był pewien co do pozostałych skoków.

Zawsze miał z nimi największy problem, ale bał się przyznawać do tego przed Victorem. Najbardziej obawiał się pokazywać przed nim swoje niedociągnięcia. Mimo to Victor wierzył w jego potencjał, co podnosiło go na duchu i dodawało odwagi. Yuuri ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że nikt tak jak on, nie potrafił sprawić, że czuł się niesamowicie szczęśliwy.

Victor wykonał ostatnią sekwencję piruetów i zatrzymał się. Jego policzki były zaczerwienione, a grzywka lepiła się do mokrego od potu czoła. Yuuri niemal widział jak rozgrzane powietrze wibruje wokół niego.

\- I jak?

Pierwsza myśl jaka przyszła mu do głowy, była zbyt żenująca żeby wypowiedzieć ją na głos. Mianowicie myślał o tym jak pociągający jest Victor co, dla niego, było nie do zniesienia. Najchętniej teraz uciekłby do swojego pokoju i zaszył się pod kołdrą, żeby tylko uniknąć odpowiedzi. Zacisnął drżące dłonie w pięści i zmusił się do spojrzenia Victorowi w oczy.

\- Bardzo seksownie!

\- Prawda? – przyznał, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie.

Podjechał do Yuuriego. Z jego warg zszedł szeroki uśmiech, a zastąpił go lekko ironiczny, przepełniony pewnością siebie grymas.

\- W takim razie ty spróbuj. – Z kieszeni wyjął niewielki pilot, po czym włączył nim głośnik.

Yuuri stanął w identycznej pozie jak na początku Victor. Starał się jak najdokładniej odtworzyć w myślach wszystkie elementy programu. Nawet nie poczuł, kiedy zaczął jazdę. Jego nogi same zaczęły poruszać się w rytmie muzyki, zostawiając na lodzie coraz więcej nowych rys. Przestał zdawać sobie sprawę z obecności Victora, zupełnie pogrążając się w choreografii. Chociaż na chwilę mógł wyrzucić z głowy wszystkie niepokojące go myśli. Sprawnie wykonał sekwencje kroków, a potem zrobił najazd do skoku.

Światło jarzeniówek oślepiło go na chwilę, gdy wybił się do poczwórnego salchowa. Podczas skoku zakręciło mu się w głowie, a muzykę zagłuszył szum w uszach. Przed jego oczami sufit zamienił się miejscami z podłogą. Poczuł, że spada, a potem siła uderzenia przeszyła mu kolano i łokieć, a moment później tłukł pośladkami o twardy lód.

Próbował wstać i zaciskając zęby, usiłował przezwyciężyć uporczywy ból. Chwilę potem usłyszał skrobanie łyżew, zbliżających się szybko w jego stronę. Uchylił powieki, widząc nad sobą zatroskaną twarz Victora.

\- Nic ci się nie stało?

Yuuri nie zwrócił uwagi na wyciągniętą dłoń i sam próbował wstać. Jego wysiłki poszły jednak na marne, bo w jego prawym kolanie odezwał się rwący ból. Zacisnął zęby, żeby powstrzymać jęk. Zerknął na Victora, który teraz patrzył na niego z nieskrywanym wyrzutem.

\- W porządku? – ciągnął Victor.

Yuuri nie odpowiedział, bo to było oczywiste. Powinien przestać zachowywać się jak dziecko i przyznać się, że z nim nie jest dobrze. Odwrócił głowę zawstydzony.

\- Nie.

\- Tak myślałem.

Victor wsunął rękę pod pachę Yuuriego, każąc zarzucić mu ramię na swój kark. Wtedy ostrożnie podniósł go z lodowiska. Yuuri syknął, bo ból w kolanie stał się tępy i pulsujący. Rozchodził się po jego udzie, szarpiąc mięśnie ostrymi kłami. Dzięki pomocy Victora wreszcie udało mu się stanąć na drżących nogach. Prawa noga ugięła się pod nim niebezpiecznie, ale Victor zdążył go złapać, chroniąc przed ponownym upadkiem.

\- Dasz radę usiąść na ławce?

Yuuri twierdząco skinął głową. Powoli ruszył z miejsca, starając się nie nadwerężać rannej nogi. Droga do końca lodowiska wydawała mu się przerażająco długa, ale z pomocą Victora udało mu się dotrzeć do celu. Usiadł, ostrożnie prostując nogę. Victor przyklęknął na przeciw niego. Jego ręka zawisła nad jego bolącym kolanem.

\- Mogę?

Yuuriego do głębi poruszyła czułość w jego głosie. Zachowywał się tak, jakby był ze szkła i mógł roztrzaskać się pod najlżejszym dotykiem.

\- Jasne.

Potem poczuł jak Victor wbija palce w jego obolałe mięśnie i masuje okolice wokół kolana. Po jego nodze rozeszło się przyjemne mrowienie. Te wyważone, koliste ruchy działały na niego uspokajająco i przez chwilę zdawało mu się nawet, że ból zniknął całkowicie. Victor przestał na chwilę, żeby spojrzeć mu poważnie w oczy.

\- Jeszcze cię boli?

\- Jakby mniej. – Yuuri z ulgą wypuścił powietrze.

Victor wyprostował się, przystawiając dłoń do ust. Yuuri zdążył już zauważyć, że robił tak zawsze, kiedy nad czymś intensywnie myślał. Zostawił go na chwilę samego, a potem wziął jego okulary ze stolika i mimo sprzeciwu, wsunął mu je na nos.

\- Czekaj - zaprotestował. - Nie dokończyłem choreografii, wciąż muszę ćwiczyć...

\- Koniec treningu na dziś - uciął Victor stanowczo. Podniósł Yuuriego z ławki i zaczął ciągnąć za sobą w stronę szatni. - Zabraniam ci ćwiczyć w takim stanie. To rozkaz trenera. Wracamy do Hasetsu, ktoś musi się tobą zająć.

Yuuriego niepokoiła myśl, że mogła to być poważna kontuzja, a nie zwykłe stłuczenie. Wtedy nie mógłby konkurować z Jurio w zawodach, a to oznaczałoby, że przegrałby walkowerem. Victor wróciłby do Rosji i przestałby trenować go do zawodów Grand Prix. To byłby koniec jego kariery, na dodatek bez szansy na zdobycie złota. Odgonił jednak te ponure myśli i poszedł posłusznie za swoim trenerem, starając się jak najmniej utykać na nieszczęsną nogę.

***

Było już późno, kiedy udało im się dotrzeć do domu Katsukich. Słońce zdążyło zajść za horyzontem, a teraz z pomiędzy chmur, zaczął wyzierać blady księżyc. Podczas drogi z lodowiska Yuuri znacznie utykał, ale uparcie odmawiał pomocy. Zgodził się podtrzymać o ramię swojego trenera dopiero, gdy potknął się i przez to prawie przewrócił. Victora martwiło jego zachowanie. Uważał, że jego podopieczny nie powinien się przemęczać.

Kiedy weszli, tylko w głównym holu paliło się światło. W całym ośrodku było cicho i spokojnie.  Widocznie rodzice Yuuriego już spali, a Victor nie miał pojęcia co mogło dziać się z Mari. Postanowił więc nie robić zbyt dużego hałasu, kiedy będzie zajmował się opatrywaniem rannej nogi.

Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie w tym domu trzyma się apteczkę, więc póki co kazał czekać Yuuriemu na sofie. Posadził go ostrożnie na brzegu, ale nie obyło się bez delikatnych stęknięć ze strony poszkodowanego. Yuuri miał minę jakby chciał się rozpłakać. Widząc to, Victor podsunął mu niewielki stolik kawowy, żeby mógł położyć na nim ranną nogę.

\- Jak będziesz trzymał ją prosto to nie powinna cię tak boleć. 

Uśmiechnął się do niego czule, a potem lekko uścisnął jego dłoń. Yuuri zarumienił się znacznie, pod wpływem tego gestu. Chciał jak najszybciej wyplątać palce z ich uścisku. Victor ułożył jeszcze kilka poduszek pod jego plecami, żeby było mu jak najwygodniej. Z początku próbował protestować, ale dał sobie spokój, widząc poważny grymas na twarzy trenera.

\- Nie waż mi się stąd ruszać, prosiaczku.

Znowu posłał w stronę Yuuriego swój sławny uśmiech i skierował kroki w stronę kuchni, spodziewając się znalezienia tam potrzebnej apteczki. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, ze zdziwieniem zauważając łunę światła sączącą się przez szparę przy podłodze. Czyli jednak nie wszyscy spali. Ostrożnie wszedł do środka, uważając żeby nie zaskrzypiały. Zastał tam Jurio, który stał oparty plecami o szafkę kuchenną. Wyglądał jakby na kogoś czekał. Chyba nie spał od dawna albo niedawno wstał. Miał podkrążone oczy, a zmierzwiona grzywka opadała mu na twarz.

\- Jeszcze nie śpisz? – zagadnął Victor. – Wiesz, że to dla ciebie niezdrowe. W twoim wieku ciało jeszcze rośnie.

\- Teraz udajesz przykładnego trenera?! – syknął Jurio. 

Nie chciał podnosić głosu, żeby przypadkiem nie ściągnąć na nich uwagi. Jeszcze tego mu brakowało, żeby rodzinka Yuuriego była świadkiem ich kłótni. Albo sam Katsudon. Skoczył na równe nogi, stając twarzą w twarz ze starszym łyżwiarzem. Jego oczy miotały zielone błyskawice.

\- Współczuję ci, że marnujesz czas na tego wieprza. On nigdy nie będzie lepszy ode mnie.

Wepchnął ręce do kieszeni spodni, w lekceważącym geście. Zazdrość i frustracja dawały się słyszeć w każdym jego słowie. Victor poniekąd go rozumiał. Jego uczucia wynikały z nieposkromionej ambicji i zapału. Coś czego on też kiedyś doświadczał.

\- Sugerujesz, że nie może być od ciebie lepszy, ale czy nie mógłby być tak dobry jak ty? – spytał Victor, niebezpiecznie niskim głosem.

Jurio prychnął ponownie.

\- Nie myśl, że teraz wszyscy będą w niego zapatrzeni jeżeli zostaniesz jego trenerem.

Zastanawiał się czemu Victor ich wybrał. Jakby nie patrzeć różnili się chyba pod każdym możliwym względem. Jednak łączyła ich jedna rzecz - relacja z Victorem. Obaj byli nim zafascynowani i im obojgu Victor przyrzekł obietnicę.

Minął go i ruszył ku wyjściu. Zatrzymał się w progu otwartych na oścież drzwi. Jego cień stapiał się z mrokiem panującym w korytarzu.

\- Ani tym bardziej na ciebie. Ty już dawno się wypaliłeś.

W końcu opuścił kuchnię, kierując się w stronę schodów prowadzących na górę.

Victor nie uznał za potrzebne go powstrzymywać. Już nie raz był świadkiem wybuchu młodszego łyżwiarza, który przy swoim ostrym charakterze, nie dawał się łatwo utemperować. Westchnął, przypominając sobie czasy młodości, kiedy sam nie dostosowywał się do poleceń Jakova. Może taki był wpływ tego trenera, w końcu obaj byli przez niego szkoleni. A może był bardziej podobny do Jurio, niż myślał. 

Przypomniał sobie o pozostawionym samemu sobie Yuurim, który pewnie już niecierpliwił się jego przedłużającą się nieobecnością.

Na szczęście znalezienie apteczki nie zajęło mu dużo czasu. Tak jak podejrzewał, natrafił na nią w jednej szafek. Wrócił do salonu, po drodze nie spotykając już nikogo.

Yuuri spał smacznie na sofie, lekko zsunięty z poduszek. Okulary przekrzywiły mu się na nosie, a z kącika rozchylonych ust ciekła strużka śliny. Victor oparł rękę po prawej stronie jego biodra i nachylił się nad nim.

\- Yuuri...

Momentalnie otworzył oczy pod wpływem ciepłego oddechu, owiewającego mu twarz.

\- Victor... co ty robisz? – był wyraźnie zmieszany jego bliskością. Ten tylko posłał mu swój zwyczajowy uśmiech.

\- Przyszedłem cię opatrzyć.

Było mu na rękę to, że Yuuri zasnął i nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jego przydługiej nieobecności. Nie chciał opowiadać mu o przebytej rozmowie z Jurio, żeby przypadkiem nie dobijać go jeszcze bardziej.

\- Mógłbyś zdjąć spodnie? Muszę obejrzeć twoje kolano – wyjaśnił pospiesznie, widząc jego speszony wzrok.

Odsunął się, żeby zapewnić mu odrobinę swobody. Reakcja Yuuriego szczerze go zdziwiła - przecież mnóstwo razy widzieli się całkiem nago podczas wspólnych kąpieli w gorących źródłach.

Yuuri szybko pozbył się spodni, a potem rzucił je niedbale na oparcie sofy. Victor palcami zaczął naciskać na jego obolałą nogę. Skóra wokół kolana była zaczerwieniona i lekko spuchnięta, więc wtarł w nią odrobinę żelu uśmierzającego ból, a potem zaczął masować ją powolnymi, okrężnymi ruchami. Przesunął dłoń wyżej na mięśnie znajdujące się po wewnętrznej stronie uda. Z rozbawieniem zauważył jak Yuuri spiął się pod wpływem jego dotyku. Jeszcze przez chwilę kontynuował masaż, a następnie sięgnął do apteczki po bandaż. Kilkoma sprawnymi ruchami założył opatrunek, odrobinę zbyt długo dotykając palcami ciepłej skóry na udzie.

\- Chyba nic więcej nie da się zrobić. Po prostu musisz się oszczędzać, aż do samych zawodów.

Yuuri skinął głową, czerwieniąc się mocno. Przeklinał się w duchu za swoje dziecinne reakcje. Przecież Victor tylko założył mu opatrunek, na dodatek wykazując się przy tym dużą troską. Nie powinien doszukiwać się w jego dotyku żadnych podtekstów. A mimo to poczuł dziwną pustkę, gdy smukłe palce przestały dotykać jego skóry.

\- Możesz już się ubrać. – Victor wymownym mrugnięciem zaznaczył brak dolnej części jego garderoby.

\- Myślisz, że wyzdrowieję? – Yuuri spojrzał na niego, a w jego oczach błysnął strach.

Zdawał sobie sprawę z konsekwencji poważnej kontuzji. Wtedy zostałby wykluczony z zawodów, a jego kariera ległaby w gruzach. Całe jego poświęcenie straciłoby sens. Ale chyba najbardziej przerażająca była myśl, że Victor nie widząc z niego pożytku zostawi go. Ta myśl zaległa z tyłu jego głowy, uporczywie nie dając mu spokoju.

Victor przybrał spokojny wyraz twarzy, starając się ukryć targające nim emocje. Nie chciał go zawieść. Musiał być silny, bo inaczej Yuuri nigdy nie uwierzy w  siebie. Chciał być dla niego pewnym oparciem, dlatego nie mógł okazywać po sobie niepewności. Nawet jeżeli oznaczało to noszenie maski, a tym samym okłamywanie samego siebie.

\- Oczywiście – zapewnił. – Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Próbował przekonać ich obydwu.


	2. Chapter 2

Doszedł już do schodów prowadzących na plażę, i noga bolała go tak strasznie, że usiadł na betonowych stopniach. Ledwie usiadł, poczuł zawroty głowy, które zdarzały mu się podczas intensywnego wysiłku. A przecież przebiegł tylko krótki dystans. Czuł się źle, ponieważ postanowił trenować w tajemnicy przed Victorem, który kategorycznie mu tego zakazał. Ale on nie mógł się poddawać. Może w tym wypadku poprzeczkę zawiesił sobie zbyt wysoko, ale był bardziej zdeterminowany. Wreszcie coś w nim pękło; jakaś cząstka niego chciała wygrać za wszelką cenę. Nie czuł tego uczucia od lat, dlatego był tym zafascynowany, a jednocześnie przerażony.

Obiecał sobie, że przejdzie się jeszcze kawałek wzdłuż plaży, a potem zawróci na lodowisko. Zaczynało już zmierzchać, a postanowił, że nie zajmie mu to długo. Odczekał parę minut, po czym dźwignął się na nogi i postał tak chwilę, żeby przyzwyczaić nogę do ponownego obciążenia. Nie był jeszcze gotów, ale zebrał się w sobie i powoli postawił krok na przód. Kiedy minęła pierwsza fala bólu zrobił następny.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, jak w ogóle zamierza kontynuować jazdę. W jego głowie zaczęły kłębić się ponure myśli o konsekwencjach nieudanych prób skoków. Teraz nawet chodzenie było dla niego wyzwaniem, a co dopiero, gdyby musiał dawać z siebie wszystko na lodowisku. Próbował przekonać sam siebie o słuszności swojej decyzji. Przecież chciał tylko chwilę pojeździć, co mogło mu się stać?

Szklane drzwi rozsunęły się automatycznie, kiedy stanął na gumowej wycieraczce Ice Castle. Wszedłszy do środka z ulgą przywitał się z Yuko, która jak zawsze stała za kontuarem w hallu. Zauważyła go i uśmiechnęła się do niego radośnie. Za każdym razem, kiedy ją widział jego serce przyspieszało tempa, jak za dawnych czasów. Lubił Yuko za jej promienny uśmiech i pogodę ducha. I za to, że była jedną z niewielu dobrych, stałych rzeczy w jego życiu. Przy niej przypominał sobie ich dzieciństwo i zawsze z lekkim zdziwieniem stwierdzał, że od tamtego czasu nie zmieniła się ani odrobinę.

\- Hejka, Yuuri.

\- Cześć Yuko-chan - przywitał się. - Mam nadzieję, że mogę skorzystać z lodowiska?

\- Oj, głuptasie, nie musisz się pytać - zbeształa go ze śmiechem. - Zawsze jesteś tu mile widziany.

Podziękował jej, w pośpiechu udając się do szatni. Zauważył złożone ubrania, leżące na jednej z niskich ławeczek oraz stojący obok charakterystyczny plecak w panterkę. Te rzeczy mogły należeć tylko do Jurio. W sumie spodziewał się tego, że może go tutaj spotkać. Mimo swojej niezachwianej pewności siebie ćwiczył w każdej wolnej chwili.

Usiadł, żeby zawiązać łyżwy. Robił to uważniej niż zwykle - wolał być ostrożniejszy zważywszy na stan w jakim się znajdował. Przyłapał się na tym, że chyba pierwszy raz przed wejściem na lód, przejmuje się swoim zdrowiem, a nie samopoczuciem. Złapał się za prawe kolano, pod palcami wyczuwając grubą warstwę bandaża elastycznego, upewniając się, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Ku jego zdziwieniu prawie nie czuł bólu przy wstawaniu. Z ulgą pomyślał, że to dobry znak na drodze do wyzdrowienia.

Zobaczył go w blasku wieczornego światła, jak z rozmysłem sunie po lodzie. Różowe promienie nadawały nadzwyczajnej miękkości jego ruchom. Jego łyżwy skrobały twardą nawierzchnię, pryskając szronem na wszystkie strony. Jego twarz wyrażała skupienie; wciąż dążył do uzyskania perfekcyjnej postawy, chociaż według Yuuriego już była piękna.

Jurio zatrzymał się po sekwencji piruetów. Przykucnął na środku lodowiska, z głową wtuloną w kolana, najwidoczniej wciąż nie zdając sobie sprawy z jego obecności. Do Yuuriego dotarł jego słaby szloch. W dużej, pustej hali słyszał go wyraźnie.

\- Jurio? - zbliżył się ostrożnie do bandy, jak do klatki z wystraszonym zwierzęciem.

\- Co tu robisz spaślaku?!

Jurio momentalnie poderwał się z lodu. Odwrócił głowę i szybkim ruchem ręki starł uparte łzy, lśniące jeszcze w kącikach oczu. Był zły na siebie, że został przyłapany w takiej sytuacji. Sam nie wiedział co w niego wstąpiło. Przecież zawsze gardził mażącymi i użalającymi się nad sobą łyżwiarzami. Chyba nic nie zdenerwowało go bardziej niż Yuuri Katsuki, który ryczał w kabinie łazienki, po przegranym Grand Prix. A teraz on zachowywał się tak samo, mimo że jeszcze nie przegrał.

Ale mimo to w jego sercu utknęła mała drzazga, która kłuła go w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. To była drzazga jego nienawiści do swoich słabości. Chciał, musiał się im przeciwstawić, bo był przekonany, że inaczej niczego nie osiągnie.

\- Przyszedłem potrenować, ale widzę, że lepiej ci nie przeszkadzać.

\- Lepiej załóż te swoje okulary, bo chyba nie dowidzisz - prychnął Jurio. Potem odwrócił się, żeby kontynuować układ. - No chodź. Przecież nie gryzę.

Yuuri posłusznie przekroczył barierkę lodowiska. Tęsknił za lodem, jedynym miejscem, w którym czuł się bezpieczny, w którym czuł się prawdziwie nieważki, jedynym miejscem, gdzie opuszczały go jego lęki i niepewność. Ruszył z miejsca, żeby zacząć trening. Wcześniej zrobił rozgrzewkę w szatni mając nadzieję, że pomoże mu w przygotowaniu nogi do skoków.

Nadzieja to taka piękna rzecz. Uczucie, które według nas jest w stanie nagiąć rzeczywistość, żebyśmy podporządkowali ją swoim pragnieniom. Yuuri myślał o nadziei jako o czymś co go omija, co dotyczy tylko innych ludzi. Potrafił z góry założyć, że mu się nie uda, że nie jest godny doświadczać tego szczęścia płynącego z sukcesu.

Ale odkąd Victor wtargnął do jego życia, coś zaczęło się zmieniać. Ta skorupa nieprzystępności, którą się otaczał przez tyle lat, zaczęła pokrywać się coraz większą siateczką rys i pękać coraz bardziej, pod wpływem czaru tego charyzmatycznego łyżwiarza.

Z początku wolno sunął po twardej powierzchni, która z czasem zaczęła mu się poddawać niczym nieprzystępna kochanka.

Tylko parę razy spojrzał w stronę Jurio, podziwiając jego filigranową sylwetkę i zgrabne ruchy. Zazdrość jaką, w tym momencie, odczuwał drażniła go. Czuł się dziwnie, ponieważ kiedy patrzył na Victora, odczuwał tylko podziw dla jego umiejętności, ale nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby go przerosnąć.

\- Jurio! - blondyn odwrócił się. - Proszę, naucz mnie skakać poczwórnego salchowa.

Jurio zastanawiał przez chwilę. Z jednej strony bardzo nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek - a już tym bardziej taki wieprz jak Yuuri - był lepszy od niego, z drugiej zaś, nie chciał żeby Yuuri zrezygnował. Wciąż nie rozumiał tego uczucia, było tak jakby wiązała ich cienka nić. A przecież nic tak naprawdę ich nie łączyło. Jednak jakaś cząstka Jurio nie wyobrażała sobie jazdy bez rywalizacji z Yuurim.

Westchnął poirytowany.

\- Dobra, pokażę ci.

Wziął rozpęd i balansując na wewnętrznej krawędzi lewej nogi, skoczył, wykonując w powietrzu cztery obroty. Wylądował tyłem, wyciągając ręce ku górze. Yuuri z uwagą śledził każdy jego ruch. W jego wykonaniu wydawało się to niesamowicie łatwe do zrobienia.

\- Coś takiego. Nawet ty powinieneś to skoczyć.

Yuuri puścił mimo uszu tę kąśliwą uwagę. Zajął miejsce na środku lodowiska, żeby zapewnić sobie jak najwięcej miejsca na ewentualny upadek. Skoczył, wybijając się z lewej nogi i zdążył wykonać cztery obroty, zanim poczuł raczej niż zobaczył, jak leci ku twardemu podłożu. W tej mikrosekundzie, w której znajdował się zawieszony w powietrzu, pomiędzy tą lekkością bycia w przestrzeni, a spodziewanym lądowaniem, które, jak wiedział, będzie twarde, Yuuri czuł do siebie wstręt, za zlekceważenie przestrogi Victora.

Ciemność przesłoniła mu oczy, a ból wypędził z głowy wszystkie myśli, wybuchając w jego nodze niczym fajerwerki. Łzy momentalnie stanęły mu pod powiekami, ale udało mu się stłumić szloch. Ledwie zdołał się otrząsnąć, Jurio już podnosił go do pionu.

\- No i co zrobiłeś, idioto?!

Yuuri chyba jeszcze nie widział go tak przejętego. Miał wzrok przestraszonego zwierzęcia, a palce wbijał mu boleśnie ramię.

\- Jurio, zostaw. Dam sobie radę. - próbował strącić jego rękę.

Zaraz potem twarz wykrzywił mu grymas bólu.

\- Przecież widzę, że jest z tobą kiepsko - Jurio ponownie wsunął ramię pod pachę Yuuriego. - Idziemy do Victora. Ja nie mam zamiaru się tobą zajmować.

Jak on mógł być tak nieostrożny i nie zauważyć, że coś się dzieje? - zbeształ sam siebie Jurio. Swoją wcześniejszą złość skierował na Victora, którego, jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej, uważał za skończonego idiotę. Był zbyt nieodpowiedzialny skoro w takim stanie pozwolił ćwiczyć Yuuriemu.

\- Och, nie - westchnął Yuuri. - Teraz Victor o wszystkim się dowie. Jestem strasznym debilem.

W tym jednym wypadku Jurio całkowicie się z nim zgadzał.


	3. Chapter 3

Nie mógł spać. Yuuri niespokojnie rzucał się na łóżku, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie wygodnej pozycji. Zerknął na słabo oświetloną blaskiem księżyca tarczę zegarka, stojącego na biurku. Była druga trzydzieści. Westchnął z rezygnacją. Wiedział, że przez najbliższe godziny nie uda mu się zasnąć. Kolano dawało o sobie znać, palący ból rozchodził się po całej jego nodze.

No i jeszcze ta sprawa z Victorem. Kiedy wrócił z Jurio wczorajszego wieczora, Victor czekał na nich w salonie. Jurio zostawił ich samych, prawie natychmiast znikając na piętrze. Yuuri czekał na jakiś ruch ze strony Victora, żeby go przytulił, tak jak robił to wcześniej, ale on zachowywał odległość konieczną do posmarowania kolana żelem i założenia opatrunku. Jego milczenie, było dla Yuuriego jeszcze gorsze, niż gdyby się na niego wydarł. Nie mógł znieść tej ciszy dzwoniącej mu w uszach.

Przekręcił się niespokojnie na plecy i zakrył oczy ramieniem, żeby osłonić je przed księżycową poświatą, sącząca się przez zasłony. Yuuri był przekonany, że Victor był nim rozczarowany. W końcu zlekceważył jego słowa, nie zważając na konsekwencje. Starał się ignorować swoją niedyspozycję, która już dawała mu się we znaki. Poruszył nogą niecierpliwie przez co syknął z bólu. Przestał, bo pod jego powiekami wezbrały łzy.

Postanowił wstać i pochodzić w koło po pokoju, żeby choć trochę rozprostować zdrętwiałą kończynę. Wyplątał się z pościeli i zsunął nogi na brzeg łóżka. Podniósł się na tyle ostrożnie, żeby nie obciążać rannej nogi, ale nagły ból mu to uniemożliwił. Chciało mu się płakać, bo właśnie w tym momencie uświadomił sobie, jak niezdolny do poruszania się jest.

Jednocześnie dopadła go ta znienawidzona przez niego niepewność. Taki dożywotni uraz wykluczyłby go z łyżwiarstwa, wyrzucił na margines. Wkładał w ten sport całe swoje serce, ambicję i czas. Jego mama często żartowała, że na lodzie śmigał szybciej niż nauczył się chodzić.

Zacisnął zęby, wytężając całą swoją siłę woli, żeby wstać i pokuśtykać w stronę sąsiedniego pokoju. W sypialni Victor spał spokojnie. Okno było uchylone, wpuszczając do środka zapach wilgotnego powietrza. Yuuri zadrżał, kiedy owionął go chłodny wiatr.

\- Victor, Victor.

Mężczyźnie chwilę zajęło uświadomienie sobie, że jest budzony potrząsaniem za ramię. Wreszcie uchylił powieki i spojrzał na Yuuriego zaspanym wzrokiem.

\- Victor, przepraszam cię. Nie mogę już wytrzymać, musimy jechać do lekarza.

Nareszcie się obudził.

\- Co się stało?

\- Kolano boli coraz bardziej. – Yuuri zawiesił głos. – Zawieziesz mnie?

\- Jak najszybciej – odrzekł, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi spokojny i rozważny ton. Jednak nadal miał mętlik w głowie, a mózg zdawał się być przykryty warstwą waty, która tłumiła sprawne myślenie.

Ubrał się niezdarnie i poszedł do przedpokoju, gdzie czekał na niego Yuuri. Wyszli w chłodną, wilgotną noc. Zimne powietrze orzeźwiło Victora wypędzając z niego resztki snu.

\- Ej, gdzie wy dwaj się wymykacie? – zza ich pleców dopadł ich rozwścieczony głos Jurio.

\- Jedziemy do szpitala, Yuuri źle się poczuł – wyjaśnił Victor.

Twarz Jurio zastygła w maskę obleczoną strachem. Zaraz jednak opanowała się.

\- Jadę z wami – zadecydował.

\- Nie, zostajesz tutaj. Yuuri jest pod moją opieką, więc wszystko będzie w porządku - Victor był spokojny, ale Yuuri widział jak zacisnął pięści w kieszeniach płaszcza.

\- Victor, jedźmy już. – Głos Yuuriego załamał się na końcu zdania.

Dopiero teraz Victor odwrócił się do niego. Widział jak Yuuri wyraźnie cierpi, zaciskając powieki, jakby w ten sposób miał pozbyć się bólu. Wziął wdech, żeby się uspokoić. Bardzo bał się o Yuuriego i nie mógł znieść myśli o jego cierpieniu. Ruszył z miejsca, żeby do niego dołączyć, ale coś w jego wnętrzu drgnęło, każąc mu spojrzeć na Jurio, który stał w wejściu, wyglądając niewinnie i żałośnie w piżamie w tygryski i wpatrując się z konsternacją w ich oddalające się sylwetki. Jakaś mała cząstka niego zadrgała głupio ostrzegawczo, niczym dzikie zwierzę wybudzone ze snu.

Jurio dręczyło jakieś nieznane uczucie. Czuł się tak jakby stado włochatych gąsienic rozparło się w jego żołądku, nie zostawiając miejsca na powietrze i drażniąc go. Jak miał pomóc komuś, kto nie chce pomocy, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli mu nie pomoże, to nie zostanie jego prawdziwym przyjacielem?

– Jurio, zostajesz tutaj.

Nie oglądając się już, zbiegł po schodach i dołączył do Yuuriego. Zaoferował mu ramię, ale ten grzecznie odmówił. Mimo to postarał się trzymać blisko niego, żeby móc złapać go w razie ewentualnego upadku.

\- Chyba musimy jechać metrem – zauważył Yuuri.

Victor skinął głową i ruszył w dół ulicy. Yuuri co chwila zerkał na jego skupioną twarz i zaciśnięte w wąską kreskę usta. Szli tak nie odzywając się do siebie. Uliczne latarnie zamieniały się w rój świetlików, w miarę jak zostawiali je coraz bardziej w tyle. Noc była przejmująco zimna. Yuuri zadrżał pod swoją kurtką. Żałował, że Victor nie wziął go za rękę, żeby go rozgrzać.

\- Nadal jesteś zły?

\- Nie jestem zły, Yuuri – odparł, ale z tonu jego głosu wywnioskował, że wcale tak nie było. – Jestem zawiedziony.

Te słowa były dla niego jak lodowe sople, wbijające się w jego serce i kłujące go palącym chłodem. Kiedy czekali na stacji, Victor odezwał się:

\- Pierwszego dnia naszej znajomości, powiedziałem, że chcę zbudować naszą relację na wzajemnym zaufaniu.

Jego słowa zamieniały się w mgłę, która rozpływała się zaraz po opuszczeniu jego ust. W tym momencie Yuuri czuł się jak ta mgła – nieistotny, chcący zniknąć jak najszybciej. Chciał rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, żeby nie musieć znosić tego przejmująco smutnego wzroku Victora.

W metrze Yuuri oparł głowę o szybę i nie patrzył na Victora przez całą drogę do szpitala. Od wyrzutów sumienia i słów Victora noga zaczęła boleć go jeszcze bardziej.

Victor w tym momencie poczuł straszny wstręt do siebie, tak wielki, że miał ochotę sam się spoliczkować. Przecież widząc jak Yuuri cierpi powinien go wspierać, a nie wyżywać się na nim za swoje własne, niespełnione ambicje.

Gdy dojechali w gabinecie nie było nikogo, więc Yuuri został przyjęty od razu. Victor czekał, dłużące mu się w nieskończoność, pół godziny, zanim lekarz go zawołał.

\- Może jechać do domu.

\- Ale co mu jest? – Victor starał się panować nad sobą. Nie zwrócił uwagi nawet na to, że mówił tak jakby Yuuriego nie było w pokoju.

\- Dałem panu skierowanie na prześwietlenie – lekarz postukał palcem w kartkę leżącą na biurku. – Podałem leki przeciwbólowe i przeciwzapalne, ale póki co nie da się zrobić nic więcej.

Yuuri spojrzał wymownie na Victora. Ten od razu wyczytał w jego spojrzeniu to, czego bał się powiedzieć, do czego bał się przyznać.

\- Ile czasu to potrwa? – spytał Victor z nadzieją w głosie.

Doktor spojrzał na niego z nad grubych szkieł okularów.

\- Musimy zrobić szczegółowe badania. Wtedy pomyślimy o ewentualnej rehabilitacji. Zrobię co w mojej mocy, ale niczego nie gwarantuję – wzruszył ramionami. – Urazy kolana są zazwyczaj trudne do wyleczenia, dlatego przede wszystkim zalecam odpoczynek. Jednak odzyskanie pełnej sprawności może potrwać długo.

Yuuri patrzył otępiałym wzrokiem w przestrzeń przed sobą, przez jego głowę przetaczały się setki myśli. Ocknął się, gdy poczuł rękę Victora na swoim ramieniu.

\- W każdym razie, będziemy dobrej myśli – Victor uśmiechnął się, ale kąciki ust zadrżały mu ze zdenerwowania.

Do domu jechali w milczeniu. Nawet po wyjściu z metra, wciąż się do siebie nie odzywali. Cisza zaległa między nimi jak gruba kotara, której żaden z nich nie był w stanie przesunąć. W końcu Yuuri zdecydował się przerwać milczenie.

\- Victor, myślisz, że...

Nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, bo Victor chwycił go za rękę przyciągając do siebie i zaczął całować. Yuuriego przeszedł dreszcz, kiedy ich gorące usta spotkały się na chłodnym powietrzu.

\- Yuuri, przepraszam - wyznał Victor nieoczekiwanie. - Zachowałem się okropnie.

Yuuri uśmiechnął się w jego usta. Z uczuciem nagłej ulgi splótł palce z palcami Victora. Wreszcie nie było mu zimno. Dotarło do niego, że nie ważne co się wydarzy, jak bardzo źle z nim będzie, to Victor będzie przy nim. Chciał być blisko kogoś, dla kogo jego kariera nie będzie najbardziej interesującą go cechą.

\- Przeprosiny przyjęte - odpowiedział, a słowa zamieniły się w parę, po opuszczeniu jego ust. 


	4. Chapter 4

Następne dni upłynęły Yuuriemu na nierobieniu kompletnie niczego. Z domu wychodził tylko na krótkie spacery, do których, po wielu kłótniach, zdołał przekonać Victora. Czasami szli razem, robiąc wtedy dłuższą trasę. Nie mógł trenować, a dodatkowo Victor zalecił mu zostać w łóżku. On i rodzice skakali koło niego jakby był umierający i zasypywali go stertą pytań. Jak się ma? Jak się czuje? Jak tam jego noga? Czy się nie przemęcza? Odpowiadał niezmiennie, że czuje się dobrze i wszystko z nim w porządku. Nie przyznawał się do tego nikomu, ale w głębi duszy dalej go to bolało. Jego niepewność powróciła, tak że znów bał się wejść na lód bez hien jego myśli, które tylko czekały, żeby go opaść i pochłonąć w całości. Starał się, naprawdę się starał, odepchnąć od siebie mroczne myśli, ale to było tylko tymczasowe.

No i był jeszcze Jurio, który nagle stał się dla niego milszy. Przestał wydzierać się na niego przy każdej możliwej okazji i nie patrzył na niego nienawistnym wzrokiem. Zmiana nie była zauważalna dla nikogo innego, ale on od razu to wyczuł. Podejrzewał jakiś podstęp, ale wahał spytać się Victora, czy ma z tym coś wspólnego. Dla niego było to dziwne, zważywszy na to, że Jurio od początku traktował go jak rywala i starał się to udowodnić na każdym kroku. Yuuri w jakiś sposób czuł się winny, że nie mógł konkurować z nim w przyszłotygodniowych zawodach. Ale wiedział, że powinien czuć jeszcze większą winę, w stosunku do siebie. W końcu to on poprzysiągł sobie, że tym razem się nie podda. Już nigdy więcej nie chciał zaznać smaku porażki, która towarzyszyła mu przez większość jego kariery. Ale przede wszystkim nie chciał zawieść Victora, który poświęcił wszystko, żeby móc tu przyjechać. Teraz próbował przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że przez swoją kontuzję poniesie klęskę na polu walki z Jurio. Owszem, wiedział że w takim wypadku Victor zostanie trenerem tego o wiele bardziej obiecującego młodego łyżwiarza. Mógłby okazać się dla niego wspaniałym trenerem, dzięki któremu Jurio będzie wspinał się na szczyt swojej kariery.

Już prawie pogodził się z tą świadomością. Po prostu wymaże ten epizod swojego życia z pamięci i będzie żył, jakby spotkanie Victora - jego największego idola - nigdy się nie wydarzyło. Ale wiedział, że nie będzie to łatwe, a nawet może okazać się niemożliwe. Wiedział, że bardzo tego pożałuje, bo Victor był jego własną wersją szczęścia; był wersją szczęścia, na którą Yuuri nigdy nie liczył. Victor pojawił się tak niespodziewanie, że czasem wciąż miał wrażenie, jakby śnił. Yuuriemu jego obecność wydawała się nieprawdopodobna. Mieć go przed sobą, z krwi i kości, a nie widzieć go tylko na płaskim ekranie, było czymś dziwnym i fascynującym. Wcześniej miewał takie momenty, że musiał powstrzymywać się przed dotknięciem go, żeby upewnić się że jest prawdziwy. Victor na każdym kroku starał się jak mógł, żeby mu pomóc, a przede wszystkim odciągnąć od niego hieny. W głębi duszy Yuuri był mu za to wdzięczny. Jego obecność dobrze na niego wpływała. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że coraz rzadziej patrzy na niego przez pryzmat jego sukcesów, a zaczyna patrzeć, jak na normalnego człowieka. Uświadomił sobie jak bardzo był naiwny i jak bardzo go idealizował, zapominając, że też ma swoje wady i niedociągnięcia. Jedną z nich była słaba głowa. Victor potrafił zapomnieć o jego treningu, albo o wyprowadzeniu Makkachina. Ostatnio wyleciała mu z głowy jego wizyta u lekarza, na którą Yuuri musiał pojechać sam.

Yuuri siedział w poczekalni, nie mogąc zdobyć się na wejście do gabinetu, a w tym czasie Victor zasypywał go wiadomościami. Potem zaczął dzwonić, aż Yuuri wyłączył telefon. Sam nie wiedział co bardziej go denerwowało - roztrzepanie Victora, czy to że zawsze wybaczał mu jego zachowanie. Czekanie dłużyło mu się strasznie, aż ze zdenerwowania zaczął raz po raz przecierać szkła okularów. W końcu zdecydował się wrócić, bo wiedział że to co robił było bezcelowe. Oszukiwał sam siebie, właściwie w jakim celu? Zawsze inni ludzie decydowali o tym, jak ma być używane jego ciało - różni choreografowie, trener, a teraz jeszcze Victor - mieli wizje jak ma prezentować się na lodzie. Jakaś dziecinna, uparta część jego osoby protestowała - sam chciał decydować. W tak małym stopniu rządził własnym ciałem - czy i tego Victor mu żałował? Wmawiał sobie, że czuje się dobrze, że wyzdrowiał, że odzyskał równowagę ducha, ale w rzeczywistości wiedział, że coś było źle, że został odmieniony, że się osuwał. Po powrocie poszedł od razu do swojego pokoju. Victora i tak nie było, ponieważ wyszedł do baru i pojawił się dopiero późno w nocy. Yuuri słyszał potem, jak zajrzał do jego pokoju, żeby upewnić się, czy wszystko w porządku. Ale on tylko zakrył się kołdrą, udając, że śpi.

Cały następny dzień spędził na spacerowaniu, żeby pozbyć się poczucia winy. Czuł się w jakiś sposób zdradzony przez Victora, który był przecież osobą, której chciał zaufać i na której mógł polegać. Doszedł do skrzyżowania, gdy znowu chwycił go ostry ból w nodze. Zaczerpnął powietrza i odliczał od dziesięciu do zera, starając się uspokoić. Właśnie to w tym wszystkim było najgorsze, że nie mógł przewidzieć kolejnego ataku. Przez większość czasu nic mu nie dolegało, ale ból potrafił dopaść go niespodziewanie. Nie skarżył się nikomu, nawet Victorowi. Chociaż wiedział, że powinien. Może wtedy jego trener bardziej by się nim przejął i wreszcie zauważył, jak źle jest. Może wtedy poszedłby z nim do lekarza, a Yuuri zgodziłby się na to, nawet pod przymusem. Czasami po prostu miał ochotę wydrzeć się na swojego nieodpowiedzialnego trenera, który zbyt wiele czasu poświęcał ostatnio Jurio, ćwicząc jego układ i ciągle poprawiając choreografię. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest po prostu zazdrosny, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Albo raczej nie chciał, tylko wolał boczyć się na Victora i oczekiwać chociaż minimalnego zainteresowania z jego strony. Nagle jego rozmyślania przerwał wielki czekoladowo-brązowy pudel, który z zapałem przeciął mu drogę.

\- Yuuri!

Zamarł. Victor zbliżał się do niego chodnikiem, a potem odwrócił w swoją stronę, przyciągając go do siebie za ramię.

\- Hej - uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Hej, Victor.

Victor przypatrywał się chwilę twarzy Yuuriego. Ostatnio wydawał mu się taki zmęczony i pozbawiony życia. Pod jego oczami stale widniały fioletowe cienie, a na policzkach wystąpiły bladoniebieskie żyłki. Zacisnął palce na jego ramieniu.

\- Dobrze się czujesz?

Yuuri widział jak Victor oczekuje od niego szczerej odpowiedzi. Przecież powinien dzielić się z nim wszystkim. Ale w końcu odpowiedział to co zwykle:

\- Tak. W porządku.

Victor jeszcze przez chwilę nie zdejmował ręki z jego ramienia i nie spuszczał z niego oczu. Yuuri musiał odwrócić wzrok, żeby nie widzieć jego zatroskanego wyrazu twarzy. Skarcił się w myślach - przecież chciał, żeby Victor okazywał mu zainteresowanie, ale jak już to robił, strasznie go to peszyło.

\- Idziemy? - spytał Victor i ruszył przed siebie.

Makkachin szczeknął radośnie i pobiegł za nim.

\- Nie idziesz w złą stronę?

\- Myślałem, że pójdziemy coś zjeść. - Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. - Chyba nie masz nic przeciwko?

Właśnie teraz Yuuri uświadomił sobie, jaki jest głodny. Skinął głową twierdząco.

\- To świetnie. - Victor obdarzył go swoim słynnym uśmiechem.

Yuuri dołączył do niego ze ściśniętym żołądkiem. Uwielbiał spędzać z nim czas, ale wtedy bał się tematów, jakie może poruszyć. Pocieszał się myślą, że na pewno nie będą rozmawiać o jego kontuzji, ani przyszłych zawodach. Wiedział, że nie mogą odkładać tego w nieskończoność, ale teraz chciał tylko miło spędzić czas.

Usiedli na wysokich stołkach w przytulnej, japońskiej restauracji. Byli tutaj jedynymi gośćmi. Zamówili sushi i siedzieli tak nie mówiąc ani słowa.

\- Wiesz, że to Jurio kazał mi z tobą wyjść. - Victor wbił wzrok w blat przed sobą.

Yuuri zerknął na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Powiedział - ciągnął Victor - że ostatnio jesteś dość przybity, więc mam coś z tobą zrobić.

\- Och - wyrwało mu się. Szybko wsunął kawałek surimi do ust, żeby ukryć zmieszanie.

Czyli jednak Jurio martwił się o niego i to jeszcze bardziej niż sądził. Zwracał uwagę na to jak się czuje, nawet bardziej niż Victor, chociaż nie udzielał mu otwarcie pomocy. Jurio normalnie zachowywał się szorstko i nieprzystępnie, również dla niego. Nagłe uczucie ulgi, jakie na niego spłynęło, sprawiło że zakręciło mu się w głowie. To coś jest, ale to nie jest przyjaźń, myślał Yuuri. Czuł się podstępnie wciągnięty w grę wspólnictwa, o którą nie podejrzewał granie Jurio. Przecież wszystkie jego komunikaty do świata wskazywały na to, że nie chce mieć nikogo bliskiego.

\- Yuuri - głos Victora rozległ się tuż nad jego uchem, tak że o mało nie wypuścił pałeczek z ręki. - Wiem, że jestem beznadziejnym trenerem. Wiem, że nie potrafię zapewnić ci komfortu. Wiem, że jestem zapominalski i egoistyczny.

\- Victor, o czym ty...

\- Nie przerywaj mi - uciął ostro. Yuuri zadrżał pod jego twardym spojrzeniem. - Ja naprawdę staram się być lepszy. Obiecuję, że zrobię to - przerwał, żeby zaczerpnąć powietrza, albo westchnąć smutno, Yuuri nie był tego pewny - dla ciebie. Ponieważ nie chcę patrzeć jak męczysz się i cierpisz. Chcę żebyśmy byli razem, żebym mógł pomagać ci jak tylko zdołam.

Przełknął ślinę, żeby zwilżyć wyschnięty przełyk. Czekał na reakcję Yuuriego. Bał się, że powiedział za dużo. Wiedział, że takimi wyznaniami mógł speszyć Yuuriego, który był bardzo wrażliwy. Już zanim wygłosił tę przemowę, przygotował się na odrzucenie z jego strony.

Nagle Yuuri podniósł głowę, a w jego oczach zakręciły się łzy. Victora znów ogarnęła niepewność, ale wtedy Yuuri uśmiechnął się.

\- Dziękuję - wyszeptał, zachrypniętym ze zdenerwowania głosem.

Te słowa utwierdziły go w przekonaniu, że mógł zaufać Victorowi. Nie wiedział jeszcze co zrobić ze swoimi uczuciami, których w jednej sekundzie zniknęło setki, a narodziły się tysiące nowych. Ale teraz przynajmniej, był pewny że ma osobę, z którą może się nimi podzielić.


	5. Chapter 5

Juriego denerwowało to, że Yuuri nie jeździł. Bez rywala czuł się wybrakowany, nie miał celu pobicia kogoś, żeby dowieść, że to on jest najlepszy. Owszem, przecież jego kariera nie zależała od tego jednego występu, ale mimo to czuł niedosyt. Pocieszał się myślą, że jeżeli wygra to Victor poleci z nim do Rosji. Schlebiało mu to, że wreszcie będzie pod opieką profesjonalnego łyżwiarza, który na swoim koncie miał kilka sukcesów, zamiast starego dziada, takiego jak Jakov. Był pewien, że z tego powodu jego dziadek byłby dumny.

Ostatnio Victor ćwiczył z nim choreografię i mógł stwierdzić, że nie było tak źle. Osobiście uważał, że nie potrzebuje trenera, ponieważ sam jest na tyle dobry, by móc się rozwijać. Nie był słaby psychicznie jak Yuuri, który może faktycznie potrzebował mentalnego wsparcia swojego trenera. Jurio nawet nie czuł się zazdrosny o to, że spędzają ze sobą zdecydowanie za dużo czasu. Sam wykorzystywał każdą wolną chwilę, żeby ćwiczyć w samotności.

Tak jak teraz. Po raz ostatni przed oficjalnym występem wykonywał swój program. Wspólnie z Victorem ulepszyli go o kilka dodatkowych skoków i dynamicznych przejść. Jurio był pod wrażeniem własnego ciała w przyjmowaniu wyzwań. Zyskał nową świadomość ciała i teraz, kiedy w wyskoku prężył ręce do tyłu, czuł, jak ożywa dla niego każdy mięsień, aby pozwolić mu wykonać to, co chciał. Victor przestrzegał go jednak, żeby nie skupiał się wyłącznie na technice, ale też żeby, podczas programu myślał o swojej agape. Jurio nie miał pojęcia co dla niego znaczyła miłość. Nigdy nie przykładał specjalnej wagi do duchowej strony programów, zakładając, że punktację nadrobi skokami. Ale teraz, kiedy patrzył na Victora, odtwarzającego ten sam układ, miał wrażenie, że poruszał się zupełnie inaczej niż on. Potrafił podporządkować sobie muzykę i skupić na sobie uwagę ruchami ciała.

Z początku myślał o swoim dziadku, którego nie mogło przy nim być. Czasem kiedy o nim myślał zbierało mu się na płacz. Nie rozumiał tego i z tego powodu był zły na siebie. Po prostu próbując wzbudzić w sobie agape wspominał swoje dzieciństwo, kiedy dziadek był przy nim. Właściwie to on go wychował. Jurio pamiętał jak chodził z nim na lodowisko, gdzie najpierw pomagał mu założyć łyżwy, a potem obserwował go z plastikowego krzesełka. Nagle zatęsknił za jego dużą, ciepłą dłonią, którą zwykł kłaść na jego głowie po każdym udanym występie.

Raz został przyłapany przez Yuuriego, na rozklejaniu się nad sobą i poprzysiągł sobie, że już będzie nad sobą panował.

Miał już dość swojego zachowania. Nie chciał się nad sobą użalać, ponieważ uważał, że to jest poniżej jego godności. Jego ambicja nie pozwalała mu na żadne chwile słabości. Nie będzie myślał o żadnej agape, żeby przez przypadek nie zacząć ryczeć na środku lodowiska. Jeszcze tylko do szczęścia brakowało mu zniszczenie programu, w który wkładał tyle ambicji. Pokładał w nim dużą nadzieję, ponieważ to od niego wszystko miało się zacząć. Dzięki niemu cała kariera stała przed nim otworem.

Zatrzymał się z nogami na krzyż i rękami wyciągniętymi ku górze, w pozie kończącej program. Próbował uspokoić oddech i szybko bijące serce. Poprzysiągł sobie, że nawet jeśli nie będzie mógł konkurować z Yuurim, da z siebie wszystko i będzie odczuwał satysfakcję z wygranej. A to wszystko, ponieważ nagroda była jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Posiadanie Victora dla siebie było tego warte.

Gdy wszedł do jadalni, Victor, Yuuri i Minako siedzieli już przy stole zajadając się potrawką wieprzową. Jurio poczuł okropny skurcz w żołądku, kiedy do jego nosa dotarł apetyczny zapach. Siadając przy stole, spojrzał na rozpromienione twarze gospodarzy, nie mogąc doczekać się swojej porcji, ale zaraz się opamiętał. Zabrali się nie po to, aby się najeść, lecz aby omówić strategię dalszego działania.

\- Dzisiaj twój występ. – Yuuri przerwał jedzenie i odłożył pałeczki na brzeg miski. – Powodzenia.

Jego spojrzenie wydawało mu się smutniejsze niż kiedykolwiek. Wręcz mówiło: Szkoda, że nie mogę życzyć go nam obydwu. Jurio jest zmieszany, ponieważ przypomniał sobie o żalu, jaki odczuwał, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że Yuuri nie pojedzie. Teraz zdobył się tylko na powiedzenie zdawkowego:

\- Dzięki.

Przy stole toczyła się niezobowiązująca rozmowa, ale on po całym dniu treningów, myślał tylko o jedzeniu. Sięgnął po miskę potrawki, ale w tym momencie Victor wyszarpnął mu ją z ręki.

\- Ha?! Co to ma być?

\- Nie możesz jeść kalorycznych potraw przed występem. – Victor uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

Odłożył potrawkę na tacę Hiroko, która już stawiała przed Jurio inną parującą potrawę. Przyjrzał się podejrzliwie zawartości miseczki. Parujący biały ryż, zalany blado zielonkawą zupą miso, na której powierzchni unosiły się ugotowane warzywa.

\- Smacznego. – Hiroko uśmiechnęła się życzliwie i wróciła z powrotem do kuchni.

Kiedy się uśmiechnęła, Jurio uderzyło jej podobieństwo do Yuuriego. Jej okulary tak samo unosiły się na pucołowatych policzkach, a oczy mrużyły w małe szparki.

\- To jakaś kara? – spytał oburzony. – Nie sądziłem, że jesteś takim sadystą, Victor.

Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i znowu obdarzył go swoim słynnym uśmiechem.

\- Chyba nic nie możemy zrobić. To dla twojego dobra.

Jurio tylko burknął pod nosem jakieś rosyjskie przekleństwo. Victor i tak przestał zwracać na niego uwagę, zajęty rozmową z Yuurim. Tych dwóch dogadywało się lepiej niż sądził. Widocznie od czasu pierwszych wspólnych treningów wiele się między nimi zmieniło. Z ciekawością przypatrywał się im znad stołu. Yuuri był bardziej zrelaksowany – przestał się jąkać i rumienić, jak dziewczyna. Victor też był wyraźnie odprężony. Fakt, że zazwyczaj był taki, ale teraz z jego twarzy biła pewność siebie, a oczy skrzyły się iskierkami radości.

\- Jaki będziesz miał strój? – spytała Minako, która właśnie wróciła z kuchni z kolejną butelką piwa.

\- Spokojnie – odezwał się Victor, do tej pory sączący swoje piwo. – Ja się tym zająłem. Poprosiłem o przysłanie wszystkich moich starych kostiumów.

\- Mam nadzieję, że będzie tam coś co mi się spodoba – mruknął Jurio.

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, przez co poczuł się boleśnie zignorowany. Myślał o tym jak dobrze czuli się w swoim towarzystwie, jak nie ma między nimi barier. Jurio dostrzegł, że Yuuri zerka pospiesznie i - zdawało się - konspiracyjnie na Victora, co z jakiegoś powodu jeszcze bardziej go rozeźliło.

Nagle uświadomił sobie jak bardzo jest samotny. Ta samotność jest dla niego niedawnym odkryciem i różni się od samotności, jakiej doświadczał dawniej: to nie jest dziecięca samotność nieposiadania rodziców ani samotność, jaką odczuwał po nieudanym skoku, czy niezadowalającym wyniku. Wtedy myślał, że jest samotny, ale dzisiaj wie, że to był tylko lęk. Teraz się obwarował: ma własną ambicję i zapał. Do jazdy na lodzie nic więcej nie było mu potrzebne. Wybudował wokół siebie mur, żeby nikt nie mógł podejść bliżej i przeszkadzać mu w osiąganiu swoich celów. Zawsze sądził, że to mu wystarczy, ale teraz kiedy patrzył na tę dwójkę, czuł bolesny skurcz w okolicy serca.

Wstał od stołu, dziękując za posiłek i poszedł do pokoju Victora.

\- Jurio! – zatrzymał się na schodach, słysząc jego wołanie. – Pamiętaj o przymiarce kostiumów!

Wbrew niemu, serce zatrzepotało mu mocniej pod żebrami, mile połechtane tym, że jego przyszły trener i obecny choreograf o nim pamiętał. Nie odpowiedział, obawiając się drżącego tonu swojego głosu, skinął tylko głową, ale i tak domyślając się że Victor tego nie zauważył.

Przeszukiwał dziesiątki walizek i toreb, w poszukiwaniu czegoś co go zachwyci. Mimo, że to nie było a jego stylu, chciał, żeby kostium pasował do charakteru programu. Myślał, że może chociaż w ten sposób uda mu się wpasować w ramy, jakie narzucił mu Victor. Wreszcie w oko wpadł mu śnieżnobiały strój, który Victor nosił na Mistrzostwach Europy. Materiał był lekko połyskliwy, u góry przyozdobiony został cekinami, skrzącymi się tęczowo w świetle. Pagony zostały wykonane z piór, tak samo jak mankiety rękawów. Cały strój prezentował się niezwykle delikatnie. Ubrał się powoli, żeby przez przypadek nie podrzeć materiału, a potem przejrzał się w lustrze opartym o szafę. Mógł stwierdzić, że prezentował się bardzo dobrze, ale czuł się nieswojo. Od początku przeczuwał, że agape do niego nie pasowało.

Obiecał sobie, że tego wieczoru oczaruje wszystkich widzów i podbije ich serca. Przez brak Yuuriego miał co do tego absolutną pewność. A kiedy już to zrobi, razem z Victorem wsiądzie w najbliższy samolot do Moskwy. Wtedy Yuuri zostanie sam, a jego marzenia legną w gruzach. Miał tylko nadzieję, że on też ma ambicję, żeby nie poddać się tak łatwo - inaczej osobiście zmusi go do powrotu na lód.

***

Yuuri stał w chłodnej hali lodowiska i było mu niedobrze ze zniecierpliwienia. Do Hasetsu Castle przybywało coraz więcej gości, którzy zamiast oglądać pojedynek, mieli podziwiać Jurio. Nie był zazdrosny, w końcu mógł o tę zaistniałą sytuację winić jedynie siebie. Od czasu wypadku chodził zgorzkniały, ale teraz jego depresja jeszcze się pogłębiła. Nigdzie nie widział Victora, który obiecał, że się zjawi, ale wciąż go nie było. Yuuriemu zaczęły drżeć ręce ze zdenerwowania. Zganił się w myślach, bo chyba stresował się bardziej niż Jurio, którego czekał pierwszy występ od dłuższego czasu.

\- Dobry wieczór, państwu! – ogłosił prezenter Masooka, ku uciesze ogółu.

Zaczęło się. Yuuri w panice jeszcze raz rozejrzał się za Victorem, ale w tłumie nie wypatrzył srebrnej grzywki. Nie mógł też przepchnąć się z powrotem do szatni, i tam go poszukać, bo tłum ludzi ustawił się za nim zwartą ścianą.

Postanowił wziąć się w garść i po prostu cieszyć występem Jurio. Trochę żałował, że nie mogło go tam być, pokazać wszystkim swoją przemianę, jaka miała nastąpić podczas jego występu do erosa. Ale najwidoczniej ten rodzaj miłości nie był dla niego, bo wszystko sprzysięgło się przeciw niemu. Nawet teraz odczuwał rozgoryczenie z tego powodu. No i było mu przykro z powodu Victora, który poświęcił mnóstwo czasu na jego treningi.

Kiedy młody Rosjanin pojawił się na lodowisku, nikt nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Białe pióra u jego ramion trzepotały delikatnie przy każdym ruchu. Wręcz płynął po lodzie, unosząc się na czubkach łyżew. Podczas sekwencji piruetów zdawało się jakby pióra zamieniły się w prawdziwe skrzydła, które nadawały mu anielskiego wyglądu. Yuuri wychylił się do przodu, opierając podbródek na dłoni i obserwując scenę z napięciem. Wszystkie ruchy Jurio były wyważone i dopracowane. Widać było ile serca on i Victor włożyli w tę choreografię.

Kiedy wybrzmiały ostatnie takty muzyki Jurio zatrzymał się ze złożonymi błagalnie dłońmi. Yuuri nawet stąd widział ile wysiłku go to kosztowało. Jurio zawsze dość szybko się męczył i zazwyczaj opadał z sił po drugiej części programu.

\- Jurio! – krzyknął do niego, starając się przebić przez wszechogarniający aplauz.

Jurio spojrzał na niego oszołomiony, a wtedy Yuuri pokazał mu uniesiony kciuk.

Nagle miał wrażenie, że krew zastygła mu w żyłach, a krzyki zamarły wewnątrz jego czaszki. Do jego uszu z ledwością docierał głos prezentera.

A potem go zobaczył. Cała wcześniejsza złość uleciała z niego pod wpływem szoku. Wpatrywał się oszołomiony w jego idealną sylwetkę, znajdującą się teraz na środku lodowiska. Jego strój został uszyty z półprzeźroczystej tkaniny, a światła reflektorów igrały ze złotymi elementami i srebrnymi kosmykami włosów. Widownia wyraźnie oszalała i chyba była jeszcze bardziej podekscytowany nim, niż główną gwiazdą wieczoru.

Yuuri tak samo jak reszta wbił w niego wzrok, zafascynowany. Czuł się jakby znowu upadł podczas skoku, bo stracił całe powietrze z płuc. Przyjemnie było na niego patrzeć. Doskonale wiedział co zrobić, żeby podporządkować sobie muzykę, kreować ją ruchami swojego ciała i dzięki temu zawłaszczyć sobie publiczność. A przede wszystkim podbić jego serce. Yuuri miał wrażenie, że serce zaraz eksploduje mu w piersi. Nawet nie śmiał śnić o tym, że jeszcze ujrzy go na lodzie. Nawet teraz nie może oderwać od niego wzroku. Przypomniał sobie, że występy Victora zawsze tak na niego działały. Zakochał się w nim (konkretnie w jego programach) odkąd pierwszy raz zobaczył jak jeździ. Jego programy były dopasowane do nastroju muzyki, żeby współgrać z nią harmonijnie, przez co na lodzie zawsze prezentował się wspaniale. Yuuri wiedział, że to zagwarantowało mu natychmiastowy sukces. 

W końcu zatrzymał się na wprost niego, muzyka ucichła po kunsztownym finale.

Prezenter mówi o domniemanym powrocie tej rosyjskiej legendy. Ledwie zszedł z lodu już otoczyła go gromada reporterów i dziennikarzy. Ich przedstawiciele podstawiali Victorowi mikrofony pod nos i wykrzykiwali pytania, treść ginęła w ogólnym harmidrze.

Yuuri rozejrzał się i zauważył Jurio, który patrzył na całą scenę spode łba. Potwierdziły się jego przeczucia, Victor dosłownie go przyćmił. Yuuri przebrnął przez tłum, aż dotarł do niego. Jurio cofnął się bezszelestnie do szatni, ale on zdążył złapać go za ramię.

\- Jurio, zaczekaj!

\- Puszczaj! – prychnął rozeźlony, wyszarpując się z uścisku jego dłoni. – Widać, że już nikomu nie jestem tu potrzebny! Od początku wiedziałem jak nieodpowiedzialny jest Victor.

Jurio nie miał pojęcia jak do tego doszło. Przecież nie odpuszczał sobie na żadnym treningu. Wytrwale dążył do tego, by być coraz lepszy i lepszy. Zaprezentował się najlepiej jak umiał. Osiągnął to, czego chciał. Dlaczego więc z jego oczu płynęły łzy? Starł je zaciśniętymi w pięści dłońmi.

\- Teraz nie miałem okazji cię pokonać, ale jeżeli jeszcze kiedykolwiek się spotkamy, wiedz, że nie będę dawać ci forów – wbił w niego twarde spojrzenie, pod wpływem którego Yuuri zadrżał. – Jeżeli zrezygnujesz, sprawię, że zapamiętasz to sobie przez resztę życia.

Szybko odskoczył od Yuuriego, a potem zniknął za drzwiami, zostawiając go z dziwnym uczuciem niepokoju.

W jego głowie uruchomił się dzwonek alarmowy. Jurio ostatnio zachowywał się przyjacielsko, ale kombinował jak wygryźć go z pola walki. Im bardziej go polubi, tym większe stanowi zagrożenie, a Yuuri wiedział, że z tego nie mogło wyjść nic dobrego.


	6. Chapter 6

Życie zawodowego łyżwiarza zawsze wydawało mu się na poły grą, a tylko na poły jego prawdziwym życiem. Kiedy Victor oswajał się z tym zawodem, a może raczej ze sławą jaką mu przyniósł, zaskoczyła go początkowo, potem rozbawiła, a w końcu wkurzyła infantylizacja łyżwiarzy, którą media zdawały się propagować. Inni, nie związani z tym sportem, nie mogli nic o nim wiedzieć - jak bardzo wymagająca jest jazda i ile czasu, serca i poświęcenia trzeba włożyć, żeby uzyskać chociaż minimalnie zadowalający wynik. Czasem czuł się jak kukła przestawiana z miejsca na miejsce: najpierw miesiące wyczerpujących treningów, potem wylot do innego kraju, zaprezentowanie umiejętności na oficjalnym treningu, aż wreszcie zawody, a po nich konferencja prasowa, przed którą wkładano mu w usta to co miał powiedzieć.

Kiedyś Victor zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest bardziej podglądany, niż to sobie wyobrażał, i z tego, jak łatwo, jak przyjemnie jest uwierzyć, że jego życie toczące się prawie wyłącznie na lodowisku - gdzie zdobywał kolejne złote krążki - jest jego prawdziwym życiem.

Tyle złotych medali miał już na swoim koncie – pięć przez dwanaście lat, w tym jeden olimpijski – a jednak najbardziej surrealistyczna wydawała mu się ciągle ostatnia minuta przed włączeniem muzyki. Staje na wyznaczonym miejscu, z którego ostatni raz patrzy na swojego trenera. Ten kiwa głową, że zaraz się zacznie, a Victor pokazuje mu tym samym, że jest gotowy. Prezenter zapowiada go i utwór, który wybrał. Zazwyczaj podaje też informacje o tym co zainspirowało go do stworzenia takiego właśnie programu, ale już od kilku lat przestali to robić. Victor przestał o nich opowiadać odkąd jego programy stały się dla niego puste, zupełnie wyprane z inspiracji. Potem następuje czas na aplauz, który narasta, a potem cichnie, aż w końcu zamiera całkowicie.

Trwa to może trzydzieści sekund, lecz w tych trzydziestu sekundach, gdy stoi ze spuszczonymi rzęsami, Victor doznaje dziwnego uczucia, że już go nie ma, że istnieje w zawieszeniu, że jego życie jest zamrożone, ograniczone tylko do tego co tu i teraz. Nie ma już dla niego przeszłości, a przyszłość staje się niepewna z każdym skokiem, z każdym lądowaniem na wewnętrznej stronie łyżwy. W ciągu tych sekund przez myśl przelatuje mu stado obrazów. Jest wśród nich nagranie z treningu, na którym skacze poczwórnego loopa, ale także to co go aktualnie zajmuje, wszystko to co widzi i słyszy.

\- Jesteś szczęśliwy? – chyba po pijaku zapytał kiedyś Yuuriego.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby szczęście to było coś dla mnie – odpowiedział po namyśle Yuuri.

Stojąc w blasku reflektorów, ogarnięty chłodem przenikającym przez cienki materiał kostiumu, uzmysłowił sobie nagle, że powinien zapytać Yuuriego, co miał na myśli. Przez tyle lat odkąd próbował się do niego zbliżyć, zawsze pociągało go w nim to, że wydawał mu się taki wolny. Yuuri Katsuki był dla niego uosobieniem niezależności. Widział jak swobodnie wykonuje swoje programy i nie daje się opaść natrętnym reporterom, próbującym za wszelką cenę podporządkować sobie jego życie.

Różniła ich jeszcze jedna elementarna sprawa, w ich podejściu do jazdy. Yuuri, kiedy wchodził na lód wydawał mu się wolny jak ptak – w przeciwieństwie do niego. Ponieważ on czuł się zniewolony swoją karierą i wymaganiami, jakie zostały mu narzucone. Lodowisko stało się dla niego klatką, w której on był tylko zwierzęciem, popisującym się posłusznie przed swoim opiekunem i ku uciesze widowni.

Ale zanim wybrzmią ostatnie takty muzyki, zapomni o tamtym pytaniu i o uczuciach, które skłoniły do zadania go. Przestanie przejmować się swoimi myślami, od których może uciec chociaż na chwilę. Przestanie słyszeć docierający do niego zewsząd aplauz. Ale wtedy, i tylko wtedy, wreszcie poczuje się integralną osobą, a jego życie, chociaż na kilka chwil nabierze dla niego sensu.

Wtedy Victor otwiera oczy.

***

\- Victor – wziął oddech, żeby zamaskować narastające drżenie swojego głosu. Był zdenerwowany tą rozmową, bardziej niż jakimkolwiek występem – dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

Victor poczuł na sobie jego puste spojrzenie. W głowie miał czarną dziurę, wszystkie jego myśli nagle gdzieś uleciały, zostawiając po sobie tylko niesmak i uczucie wstydu. Nie wiedział w jakich racjonalnych słowach mógł wytłumaczyć mu swoje, jakże nieracjonalne z jego punktu widzenia, zachowanie.

Przecież nie było tak, że pragnął lśnić w blasku reflektorów. Nie zależało mu na tym, nie teraz, kiedy zdecydował się zrezygnować na czas nieokreślony. W żadnym wypadku nie planował też zagarnąć chwały Jurio. Nie było też tak, że chciał żeby Jurio wyjechał bez niego. Przecież sam obiecał, że jeśli on wygra, zostanie jego trenerem. W zaistniałej sytuacji, kiedy Yuuri nie mógł uczestniczyć w zawodach, trudno było mu stwierdzić, czy Jurio wygrał. Niewątpliwie, jego występ był czarujący - Victor dotrzymał obietnicy złożonej mu kilka lat temu i pozwolił mu zatańczyć ułożoną przez niego choreografię.

Przeczesał włosy wolną dłonią, a drugą zacisnął mocniej na telefonie. W końcu zdecydował się go wyłączyć, bo wiadomości na portalach społecznościowych rozeszły się z prędkością światła, nie dając mu spokoju. Na dodatek Jakov wydzwaniał do niego bez przerwy. Najwyraźniej i do niego dotarły już relacje z tego wydarzenia. Zastanawiał się, czy jego były trener chciał jego powrotu. Nie mógł tego zrobić, ponieważ był trenerem Yuuriego i czuł się do tego zobowiązany. Z kolei nie dotrzymał obietnicy złożonej Jurio, więc nie mógłby jeździć z nim, na tym samym lodowisku, bez poczucia winy. Wiedział, że on już nigdy nie spojrzałby na niego tak samo.

\- Po prostu – westchnął, a potem jeszcze raz ze zniecierpliwieniem przeczesał grzywkę – nie chciałem, żeby publiczność przychodziła na marne, przez to, że nie mogłeś występować.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taki samolubny.

Yuuri obrzucił go nienawistnym spojrzeniem, a potem podniósł się z ławki sycząc przy tym z bólu. Victor odruchowo wyciągnął do niego rękę, także się podnosząc, ale jego dłoń została brutalnie odtrącona.

\- Yuuri, myślisz, że się za to teraz nie nienawidzę?

\- Nie, Victor, myślę, że jest ktoś inny kto nienawidzi się jeszcze bardziej – jego głos podniósł się niebezpiecznie. – Myślę, że nienawidzę siebie jeszcze bardziej, niż ty kiedykolwiek byłeś w stanie, i powiem ci, że myślę, że zrobiłeś to celowo, żeby jeszcze bardziej mnie zawstydzić i żebym znienawidził się jeszcze bardziej, za swoją niedyspozycję!

Ku zdumieniu Yuuriego, Victor, osunął się z powrotem na ławkę, pokonany. W głowie brzęczały mu tylko te słowa, wypowiedziane z gorzką pogardą prosto w jego twarz.

\- Lepiej przemyśl to, czy na pewno chcesz zrezygnować - Yuuri cofnął się do drzwi. - bo sądzę, że w innym wypadku nie zrobiłbyś tego, co zrobiłeś.

Chwilę później już go nie było, a Victor został sam ze swoją samo nienawiścią. Jak on mógł być tak naiwny i uwierzyć, że jego wystąpienie będzie zupełnie nieszkodliwe? Reporterzy zaczęli zawracać mu głowę, tak jakby już oficjalnie powrócił na dawne tory. Koniecznie musiał porozmawiać o tym ze swoim byłym trenerem, żeby przypadkiem nie zaczął snuć mylnych domysłów. Ale zdecydowanie najpierw musiał zaprawić się przed tą problematyczną rozmową.

Siedział w barze nieopodal stacji metra, nie śmiąc pójść do miejscówki Minako, w obawie, że narazi się na lawinę pytań z jej strony. Zdecydowanie nie miał teraz ochoty tłumaczyć się jej ze swojego obecnego stanu ducha. Pił już któryś kieliszek z rzędu, powoli tracąc rachubę. Wreszcie tego wieczoru mógł poczuć się lepiej – alkohol przyjemnie rozgrzewał jego wnętrzności, tłumiąc uczucie niepokoju. Kiedy włączył telefon, pierwsze co zobaczył to nieodebrane połączenia od Jakova oraz kilka wiadomości od jego kolegów z branży. Christophe Giacometti koniecznie chciał dowiedzieć się, czy te plotki okazały się prawdą. Westchnął z irytacją – znał Chrisa długo, przyjaźnili się, ale nie miał zamiaru zwierzać mu się ze wszystkich aspektów swojego życia.

Jego trener odebrał już po pierwszym sygnale, tak że Victor nie zdążył nawet przygotować się na ochrzan, którego się spodziewał.

\- Victor! – tak jak podejrzewał, Jakov był wściekły. – Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego co zrobiłeś?

Victor zaczął tłumaczyć całą zaistniała sytuację. Jak to Yuuri nabawił się kontuzji tuż przed konkursem, a on wielkodusznie zdecydował się go zastąpić.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – Jakov przerwał mu ostro, co szczerze go zaskoczyło. – Póki nie powiesz, że wracasz, nawet nie waż się mówić mi, że jeździłeś na lodzie! – powiedział. – Chodziło mi o te zdjęcia, które wyciekły do internetu. Z tobą i Yuurim Katsukim.

Victor nie odpowiedział. Przez głowę przetaczało mu się setki myśli, analizował różne sytuacje, w których mógł zostać przyłapany z Yuurim.

\- Vitya. – Jakov westchnął. – Powiedz, o co chodzi.

Więc Victor mu powiedział, dodając, że nie zamierzał ogłaszać tego związku, ale też nie zamierzał go ukrywać. 

Jakov jęknął.

\- Kurwa mać – powiedział. – Daj mi chwilę.

Odłożył telefon, a potem Victor usłyszał dźwięk odkręcanego korka i długie, głośne przełknięcie.

\- Victor, cieszę się ze względu na ciebie – powiedział. – Zależy mi na tobie. Ale czy pomyślałeś, co teraz będzie z twoja karierą? Czy pomyślałeś, jak ludzie będą cię postrzegać? Ty nie masz pojęcia, co to znaczy być łyżwiarzem gejem.

\- Właściwie nie uważam się za geja – zaczął Victor.

Niemal widział jak Jakov przewraca oczami.

\- Nie bądź naiwny. Tu nie chodzi o ciebie, tylko o opinię publiczną. Wyciek zdjęć gwiazd, znajdujących się w dwuznacznej sytuacji, spowoduje lawinę plotek.

Victor przez chwilę trawił jego słowa. W końcu powiedział:

\- Ale przecież nie jestem już gwiazdą.

\- Bez przerwy to powtarzasz! Ale nią jesteś, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. Nie ważne na jak długi czas zrezygnujesz, twoja sława i osiągnięcia już zapisały się w historii!

Victor nie odpowiedział, tylko pociągnął długi łyk ze szklanki, stojącej przed nim.

\- Posłuchaj: masz talent, więc powinieneś go wykorzystywać. Nie jesteś jeszcze za stary, żeby przestać uczestniczyć w zawodach - kontynuował Jakov. - Jak dotąd nie zabiegałeś specjalnie o popularność, ale przez swoją przerwę narobiłeś wokół siebie jeszcze więcej szumu. Jak dotąd chroniłeś prywatność. Nie mogłoby tak zostać?

Victor westchnął.

\- Myślałem, że okażesz trochę więcej wparcia, Jakov – powiedział smutno.

\- Dlaczego? – żachnął się. – Bo byłem twoim trenerem, ale ty musiałeś rzucić wszystko w cholerę, dla jakiegoś chłopaka? Nie myśl sobie, że wciąż będę cię chronił, po tym jak zachowałeś się tak nierozsądnie. – przerwał, a do Victora znowu dotarło jak bierze łyk. - Od razu mówiłem ci, żebyś nie kończył kariery w takim momencie.

Teraz jeszcze przez godzinę Jakov wygłaszał mu kazanie, a potem nagle, kiedy stało się jasne, że Victor nie zmieni zdania, nieoczekiwanie zmienił je Jakov.

\- Będzie dobrze, Victor – rzekł z determinacją. – Jeżeli komuś ma się udać to tylko tobie. Zrobisz tak, żeby wszystko funkcjonowało. – odchrząknął. – Generalnie to rzygać mi się chce jak widzę, że udajesz trenera, ale porozmawiaj z Yuurim. Nie możesz cały czas myśleć tylko o sobie.

Victora zaskoczyło to, że jego trener tak nagle zaczął się nim przejmować. Ale zdecydowanie postanowił skorzystać z jego rady. Nie wiedział jeszcze jak delikatnie zacząć rozmowę z Yuurim, ale był pewien, że musi zrobić to jak najszybciej. Znał Yuuriego i bał się, że po ich dzisiejszej kłótni zamknął się w sobie, żeby obwiniać się o wszystkie najgorsze rzeczy, których to przecież on był źródłem.

\- W porządku – zgodził się. – Zobaczę co da się zrobić.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, nacisnął przycisk kończący rozmowę.

Doszedł do wniosku, że dzwonienie i dręczenie Jakova swoimi problemami było nierozsądnym posunięciem, ale w końcu okazało się być pomocne. Po tej rozmowie doszedł jeszcze do wniosku, że tak naprawdę zawsze polegał na swoim trenerze i zastanawiał się co do tego doprowadziło. Zawsze uważał, że wpływ na to miała ich długoletnia współpraca, ale teraz sądził, że może Jakov był lepszym trenerem, niż na to zasługiwał.

Przez resztę wieczoru, Victor myślał tylko o tym, że chciałby być takim samym wsparciem dla Yuuriego, ale póki co nie mógł na to liczyć, dopóki nie naprawi tego co zepsuł.


	7. Chapter 7

Po powrocie do pokoju Yuuri złapał poduszkę i rzucił się na łóżko. Schował twarz w poduszkę i wrzeszczał, autentycznie wrzeszczał, waląc pięściami i kopiąc nogami materac łóżka, jak dziecko w ataku histerii, a jego wściekłość mieszała się z żalem, tak wielkim, że zapierał mu dech. Myślał wiele rzeczy naraz, ale nie był w stanie ich wyartykułować ani rozróżnić. Miał ochotę wrócić do Victora i nakrzyczeć na niego, obarczyć go całą swoją złością, albo zacząć okładać go pięściami, albo spakować go i wyrzucić z domu, odesłać z powrotem do Rosji jak nietrafiony prezent. Ale nie zrobił żadnej z tych rzeczy, tylko bezużytecznie grzmocił pięścią i kopał. Kiedy wreszcie się uspokoił, czuł jakby uszło z niego całe życie. Wyczerpany, zanurzył twarz w poduszce i leżał tak, wydawało mu się, bardzo długi czas.

\- Victor, pomóż mi - szepnął, ale materiał i tak skutecznie stłumił jego głos.

Yuuri już nie raz przyłapał się na tym, że kiedy było mu źle w pierwszej chwili myślał właśnie o nim. Nie wiedział skąd to się brało. Nie sądził, żeby ufał Victorowi tak bardzo, w końcu wciąż nadwerężał jego zaufanie. Podejrzewał, że mogło to wynikać z tych dziecięcych fantazji, w których to wyobrażał sobie, że pewnego dnia będzie jeździł z nim na jednym lodowisku, jak równy z równym. Teraz to marzenie nie wydawało mu już się takie możliwe to spełnienia. Ból w kolanie nieznośnie dawał o sobie znać, przypominając mu boleśnie o jego kontuzji.

Yuuri podniósł się na łóżku i bez przekonania sięgnął po telefon. Gdzieś w środku miał cichą nadzieję na jakąkolwiek wiadomość od obiektu swojej obecnej złości. Miał nadzieję, że Victor napisał do niego chociaż krótkie przeprosiny. Niestety nic takiego nie otrzymał, przez co poczuł nikły zawód. Wszedł na swojego Instagrama, mając nadzieję, że może tam zostawił jakąś wiadomość. Niestety i tutaj poniósł porażkę w poszukiwaniach. Westchnął zawiedziony, a zarazem zły na siebie - przecież nie mógł cały czas oczekiwać, że to Victor zrobi pierwszy krok i go przeprosi. Właściwie czego on chciał? Przecież to on zaczął tę kłótnię, a potem wyszedł obrażony.

Nagle coś przykuło jego uwagę. Dostał powiadomienie z profilu pewnego fotoreportera, którego poznał kiedyś na bankiecie. Prowadził z nim krótki, acz treściwy wywiad po zajęciu przez siebie szóstego miejsca na finale Grand Prix. Zaciekawiony stuknął palcem w ekran. I to był błąd. Na wyświetlaczu pojawiła się jego rozpromieniona, uśmiechnięta twarz znajdująca się niebezpiecznie blisko twarzy Victora. Najpierw nie mógł rozpoznać otoczenia, poświaty ciepłego, żółtego światła, ale potem dotarło do niego, że była to ta sama restauracja, w której jedli kilka dni temu.

Dłonie zaczęły mu się pocić, kiedy szukał zdjęcia na innych portalach, przez co telefon omal nie wyślizgnął mu się z rąk. W końcu znalazł artykuł na stronie „Saga Shimbun". Nie sądził, żeby akurat ten reporter mógł pracować dla lokalnej gazety, ale w ostatnim czasie na terenie Hasetsu kręciło się sporo podobnych mu osób. Opublikowano go raptem dwa dni wcześniej. „Nikiforov najwidoczniej nie spieszy się ze swoim powrotem na lód, bawiąc na urlopie w gorących źródłach. Obecnie zajmuje się trenowaniem wysoce cenionego, chociaż załamanego po swojej ostatniej porażce, Yuuriego Katsukiego" - czytał Yuuri. „Jak widać, trener i jego podopieczny, spędzają wspólnie czas również poza lodowiskiem i cieszą się swoim towarzystwem na bardziej neutralnym gruncie. Jak do tej pory ani Nikiforov ani Katsuki nie deklarowali otwarcie bycia w związku gejowskim".

Na końcu artykułu znajdowało się dokładnie to samo zdjęcie, przedstawiające ich siedzących na wysokich stołkach w tamtej japońskiej restauracji. Yuuriemu litery zaczęły rozmazywać się przed oczami. Z wściekłością rzucił telefon na łóżko, chociaż miał wielką ochotę cisnąć nim o ścianę.

Kiedy tylko usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, chwycił telefon i rzucił się w stronę wyjścia, w którym stał zdziwiony Victor. Na pewno musiała zaskoczyć go kredowobiała twarz Yuuriego, na której wściekłość mieszała się z szokiem.

\- Victor - westchnął oburzony. - Tu pada moje nazwisko!

Podał mu telefon i obserwował go przy lekturze artykułu. W końcu Victor skończył czytać i podniósł na niego wzrok.

\- Przykro mi, Yuuri - powiedział Victor, wiedząc że powinien pocieszyć Yuuriego, który zapewne czuł się winny, ale w tym momencie nie był w nastroju.

\- Na dodatek - Yuuri zawiesił głos. - Piszą tutaj, że jesteśmy w związku.

\- A nie jesteśmy? - spytał Victor.

Podszedł i uściskał go. Pochylił się nad nim i delikatnie musnął wargami jego usta, w jego pocałunku nie było namiętności, tylko zwykła troska. Potem odstąpił o krok i przyjrzał się Yuuriemu, trzymając go za ramiona.

\- Victor... - zaczął Yuuri, ale on mu przerwał.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze - powiedział tym swoim mentorskim tonem, którym czasem zwracał się do niego na treningach. - Jest dobrze, naprawdę. Zawsze będę się tobą opiekował, wiesz o tym, prawda?

Yuuri uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Chyba nie chciał jeszcze tak do końca wybaczyć Victorowi, ale mimo to cieszył się, słysząc takie zapewnienie z jego strony.

Zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie, jaki jest zły i odsunął się od niego. Spojrzał mu poważnie w oczy i powiedział:

\- Ja już nie potrzebuję opieki, Victor. - przerwał na chwilę, żeby zebrać myśli. - Nie takiej, jaką możesz mi zaoferować.

Miał na myśli tylko to, że Victor nie jest już w stanie być jego trenerem, ponieważ jego kontuzja pogrzebała mu nadzieje na dalsze sukcesy w jego karierze. Wiedział ile Victor pokładał w nim nadziei i w tym, że może spełnić jego marzenie, ale Yuuri nie potrafił przyznać się, że nie podziela jego entuzjazmu. Cóż z tego, że Victor sam zaofiarował mu pomoc, skoro on nie mógł z niej skorzystać, chociaż bardzo tego chciał i pozostanie mu za to wdzięczy do końca życia.

Tymczasem Victor przyszpilił go spojrzeniem swoich niebieskich oczu, przez co Yuuri poczuł się nieswojo, a potem wolno zsunął dłonie z jego ramion.

\- No tak, tego się mogłem spodziewać - powiedział powoli, niemal cedząc słowa przez zęby.

Położył rękę z powrotem na klamce, z zamiarem wyjścia. Yuuri patrzył na niego osłupiały, zastanawiając się czym go tak wyprowadził z równowagi.

\- Idę pobiegać - oświadczył i chociaż nie patrzył na Yuuriego, to wiedział, że ten skinął głową.

***

Było już na tyle późno, że miasteczko pozostawało ciche i już zaczynało się ochładzać. Morze przybrało czarną barwę i lśniło teraz w nikłym blasku księżyca, jak gigantyczny obsydian. Biegł, starając się nie myśleć o niczym, a łzy, czy to z zimna, czy z innego powodu, co chwila przesłaniały mu oczy, więc ocierał je ze złością i biegł dalej, coraz szybciej. Wdychał wiatr wielkimi haustami, jak za karę, i czując ból w płucach.

Zastanawiał się co znowu zrobił nie tak, że znowu został odtrącony. Przecież był skłonny przeprosić za swoje, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie. Nie wiedział, że to aż tak zrani Yuuriego, ale też nie podejrzewał, że on byłby w stanie go tak brutalnie odtrącić. Chciał zostać z Yuurim nie przez wzgląd na jego karierę, ale tylko i wyłącznie z jego powodu. Ale najwidoczniej Yuuri nie chciał jego, nie tylko jako trenera, ale w ogóle.

Możliwe, że za bardzo wziął sobie do serca te plotki o ich romansie i przestraszył się, że jego prywatność zostanie nazbyt naruszona, a odtąd już niewiele dzieliło go od fałszywego życia. Nie chciał, żeby Yuuri tak się zmarnował i to na dodatek z jego winy - ponieważ to Victor był tym, który wywołał sensację w ospałym Hasetsu. Po raz pierwszy przyszła mu do głowy myśl, że Yuuri mógł chcieć utrzymać wszystko w sekrecie nie tylko przez wzgląd na jego prywatność, ale też swoją. Lecz Victor naprawdę nie brał tego pod uwagę. Teraz jednak zastanowił się, czy nie dopuścił się nadużycia. Z góry założył, że jak jego to nie obchodziło, to Yuuriego też nie będzie.

Kiedy wrócił do pokoju, zatrzymał się pod drzwiami Yuuriego i nasłuchiwał. Spodziewał się usłyszeć jego płacz, a wtedy mógłby wejść i go pocieszyć, ale zza drzwi nie dobiegał go żaden dźwięk. Najwidoczniej Yuuri położył się spać, wcale nie czekając na jego powrót.

Zrzucił przepocone ubranie i poszedł do łazienki wziąć prysznic. Po powrocie położył się do łóżka, wypluty ze zmęczenia i starając się nie myśleć o niczym. Udało mu się zapaść w płytki, niespokojny sen, ale długa noc wlokła się niemiłosiernie, więc w końcu wstał bladym świtem, kiedy dopiero zaczynało dnieć.

Spakował swoje rzeczy do walizki, ubrał się w dzienne ciuchy i cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi sypialni. Stał przez chwilę na korytarzu, próbując się jeszcze przełamać, szukając w sobie odrobiny poczucia winy dla tego co robi, co może jeszcze skłoniłoby go do pozostania tutaj, ale nic takiego nie znalazł, więc zszedł do kuchni. W kuchni zastał Hiroko, która zaproponowała mu filiżankę zielonej herbaty, ale on odmówił, bo było mu tak wstyd. Nie mógł nawet spojrzeć Hiroko w oczy, taki miał żal do siebie. Tylko się z nią pożegnał, dziękując za gościnę, i poinformował ją, że w nocy trener przysłał mu wiadomość, żeby natychmiast wracał. Zapewnił ją, że z Yuurim wszystko już sobie wyjaśnili, więc nie musi się o niego martwić.

Potem Victor wyszedł, a zimny wiatr wyciskał z jego oczu łzy, kiedy zmierzał na stację metra. Starał się nie myśleć o niczym, ale cały czas uparcie myślał o Yuurim. Nawet to durne metro przypominało mu noc, kiedy jechali razem do szpitala, bo źle się poczuł. I przypominał sobie o uczuciach, jakie wtedy czuł - jak bardzo się o niego martwił, ale nie miał nastroju tego okazywać, bo był zły na niego. Mimowolnie porównywał tamtą sytuację z obecną, ale potem doszedł do wniosku, że to nie ma sensu, ponieważ teraz postanowił już na dobre i nie zamierzał wycofać się ze swojej decyzji.

Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni płaszcza, mając nadzieję, że może Yuuri do niego napisał, ale nie znalazł tam nic. Spojrzał na zegarek, była siódma trzydzieści cztery. Równo za dwie i pół godziny odlatywał pierwszy tego dnia samolot do Moskwy. Miał nadzieję, że zdąży na czas.


	8. Chapter 8

Yuuri obudził się jeszcze bardziej zmęczony, niż kiedy się kładł. Otworzył oczy i leżał tak przez chwilę, z dziwnym uczuciem w brzuchu. Miał silne wrażenie, że coś było nie w porządku. Coś musiało wydarzyć się wczorajszej nocy, że teraz odczuwał silny niepokój z tego powodu.

Wrócił myślami do wczorajszej kłótni z Victorem. Powiedział, że idzie pobiegać, więc sytuacja musiała być dla niego poważna, skoro chciał to przemyśleć w spokoju. Zazwyczaj to Yuuri uciekał i zamykał się w swoim pokoju, żeby poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie. Victor był bardziej bezpośredni, wolał prosto z mostu mówić o tym co go martwiło. Właściwie to nie sądził, żeby przez ich sprzeczkę mogło stać się coś naprawdę złego, w końcu Victor nie powinien być na niego, aż tak wkurzony.

Odrzucił koc i przez chwilę wdychał chłodne powietrze, które wnikało przez szpary w oknach. Uświadomił sobie, że nie powinien spać pod oknem, kiedy zimne powietrze kąsało jego bolące kolano, narażając go na reumatyzm. Westchnął z rezygnacją - przez swoją kontuzję już czuł się jak starzec, a przecież miał raptem dwadzieścia trzy lata.

Ostatnio przez takie ponure myśli coraz trudniej było mu zwlekać się z łóżka. Przecież do tej pory codziennie wstawał na treningi i nawet jeśli dostawał na nich porządny wycisk, to cieszył się z tego, że coś robił. Każdy trening przybliżał go coraz bardziej do udziału w zawodach, a te z kolei przybliżały go do upragnionego złota.

Wcześniej taka pewność siebie przeraziłaby go, ale wreszcie chciał śmiało myśleć o tym, że był godny zdobycia złotego, finałowego, medalu. Aż do czasu, kiedy zdarzył mu się wypadek. Przez swoją niesprawność czuł się taki niepełny, jakby zostało mu odebrane wszystko co miał. Możliwe, że tak właśnie było. Przecież wcześniej nie realizował się nigdzie indziej niż poza lodem. Nie miał zbyt wielu przyjaciół, ani pasjonujących zajęć. Nie miał dziewczyny, ani nawet psa, z którym mógłby spędzać czas.

Owszem, studiował przez pięć lat w Detroit, w razie gdyby jego kariera mu się nie powiodła, chciał mieć jakieś perspektywy na przyszłość. Przez głowę przeszła mu myśl, że teraz, kiedy ewidentnie zakończył swoją karierę, musi poszukać nowej drogi życia. Wcześniej nie zastanawiał się nad tym za bardzo. Po prostu założył, że jeszcze przez wiele lat będzie uprawiał łyżwiarstwo, w końcu praktycznie przez całe swoje życie oddawał się tylko temu jednemu zajęciu. Ale teraz ze zgrozą pomyślał, że już do końca życia będzie musiał układać ręczniki w rodzinnych, gorących źródłach.

Czuł się bezradny i nie miał pojęcia co robić.

Wziął prysznic i tego ranka chyba po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że może powrót Victora do łyżwiarstwa, nie byłby takim złym pomysłem. Mógłby jeździć z nim na kolejne zawody i wspierać go w jego codziennych treningach. Cieszyłby się razem z nim z jego sukcesów, albo wspierał go podczas niepowodzeń.

Nie byłoby to jego dotychczasowe życie, ale wciąż taka opcja mu odpowiadała. Miałby kontakt z lodem i całym tym łyżwiarskim światkiem, który, wydawało mu się, definitywnie zamknął dla niego drzwi. Ale dzięki Victorowi, znów mógłby, jeśli nie otworzyć, to chociaż delikatnie je uchylić. Wiedział, że najpierw powinien z nim o tym porozmawiać. Plany Yuuriego były samolubne, głównie dlatego, że pomimo, że nie mógł jeździć, to wciąż chciał być blisko niego.

Najbardziej jednak bolało go ujawnienie ich związku publicznie. Gdzieś w środku cały czas miał cichą nadzieję, że nie będzie to konieczne, że będą mogli tę część życia zachować dla siebie. Zastanawiał się jak musieliby zachowywać się, gdyby Yuuri zdecydował się do niego dołączyć. Czy musieliby cały czas zapewniać się o swojej miłości? A może właśnie powinni ukrywać ją jak najbardziej?

Z drugiej strony, jeżeli na dobre skończył z łyżwiarstwem, to prędzej czy później jego sława też musiałaby się skończyć i w końcu nikt nie zwracałby na niego uwagi. Wciąż na myśl o tym czuł się dziwnie. Mimo, że już od co najmniej kilku lat planował zakończyć swoją karierę, to teraz, kiedy to wreszcie się stało, miał ochotę ją kontynuować. Może to wynikało z tego, że skończyła się tak nagle, a nie tak jak marzył, ze złotym krążkiem wiszącym mu na szyi.

W korytarzy zatrzymał się pod drzwiami sąsiedniego pokoju, walcząc z pokusą zajrzenia do środka. Podejrzewał, że Victor i tak już wstał, i być może był teraz na lodowisku. Dochodziło południe, a on nigdy nie lubił pozostawać długo w łóżku.

Na dole nie spotkał nikogo, więc wziął kulkę ryżową z kuchni, założył buty i kurtkę i wyszedł z domu.

Na dworze było odrobinę cieplej niż w ostatnich dniach - wiosna na wyspach była kapryśna i pogoda lubiła zmieniać się z dnia na dzień. Słońce raziło go w oczy, kiedy zmierzał w stroną Ice Castle. Była niedziela, więc lodowisko pozostawało nieczynne, ale Yuko wspaniałomyślnie pozwoliła im, jemu i Victorowi, dorobić zapasowe klucze, żeby mogli korzystać z niego, kiedy tylko będą mieli ochotę.

Już z daleka stwierdził, że coś było nie tak. Hala, zwykle oświetlona migoczącym blaskiem jarzeniówek, stała teraz pogrążona w mroku, a tak samo w hallu nie paliło się żadne światło. Podszedł do drzwi, ale te pozostawały zamknięte. _Dziwne_ \- pomyślał. - _Gdzie w takim razie jest Victor?_

Postanowił zawrócić i poszukać go po drodze. Victor czasem wybierał się na spacer lub jogging po plaży. Nie wiedział na ile wystarczy mu sił w nogach, ale musiał spróbować dotrzeć do domu okrężną drogą. Spacerując, żałował, że nie zabrał ze sobą telefonu. Wtedy mógłby po prostu do niego zadzwonić.

Kiedy zszedł po betonowych stopniach na plażę, już wiedział, że poniósł klęskę w poszukiwaniach. Jak okiem sięgnąć nie było tam nikogo, tylko jakiś rybak brodził w płyciźnie przy brzegu. Z daleka nie wypatrzył srebrnej czupryny, lśniącej w słońcu, niczym żywe srebro. Zdenerwowany i rozżalony zawrócił do domu. Pomyślał, że na pewno musieli się minąć, gdzieś po drodze, a Victor na pewno kąpał się teraz w gorących źródłach.

Najszybciej jak mógł, przemknął tylnym wejściem, prowadzącym do źródła, w którym zwykle się kapali. Z bijącym sercem rozsunął drzwi, mając dziwne przeczucie, że i tutaj go nie znajdzie. Tak jak podejrzewał, wanna była pusta. Zastał tu jedynie piękną, zielono-niebieską ważkę, która nie przeczuwając, że działo się coś złego, przysiadła na liściu krzewu rosnącego nieopodal.

Zdenerwowanie Yuuriego jeszcze się wzmogło. Nieprzyjemny skurcz ścisnął mu przełyk i nie chciał puścić. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jeszcze mógłby podziewać się Victor. Nie pozostało mu nic innego jak do niego zadzwonić.

Więc Yuuri wdrapał się po schodach na górę, czując jakby każda z jego nóg była odlana z ołowiu, a stawianie kroków było dla niego tak męczące, ze kiedy dotarł na szczyt, musiał się zatrzymać i zaczerpnąć tchu.

Drżącą ręką sięgnął po telefon, leżący na biurku. Od razu po odblokowaniu, jego wzrok padł na nową wiadomość od Victora. Przeczytał ją jednym tchem, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że wstrzymywał oddech. „Yuuri, tak strasznie mi przykro, ale właśnie jestem na lotnisku Fukuoka i czekam na samolot do Moskwy. Przepraszam."

Czuł się tak, jakby pokój powoli wirował, chyba był bliski omdlenia. Pochylił się i chwycił biurko jedną ręką, w drugiej nadal ściskając telefon z wiadomością od Victora. Do stanu świadomości przywrócił go ból w prawej dłoni, kiedy z całej siły ścisnął telefon w garści. Widać musiał zacisnąć na czymś palce, gdy świat wokół niego wymykał się spod kontroli.

Spróbował dodzwonić się do niego raz, potem następny, ale za każdym razem włączała się automatyczna sekretarka.

Zanim pomyślał co robi, już znajdował się w pokoju Victora, mimo że wiedział, że go tam nie znajdzie. Rzucił się na jego łóżko i zanurzył twarz w poduszce, wdychając jego zapach. Był zadziwiająco mocny, zupełnie jakby Victor przed chwilą tu leżał.

Chciało mu się płakać, ale z jego oczu nie poleciała ani jedna łza.

Czuł się boleśnie zdradzony. Jak Victor mógł potraktować go tak lekceważąco? Czy myślał, że Yuuri wścieknie się na niego, jeśli będzie chciał wrócić i kontynuować karierę? _Och, dlaczego, dlaczego tak bardzo mi nie ufał, że postanowił zrobić wszystko za moimi plecami?_ \- myślał Yuuri.

Nagle podniósł się pełen nowej energii. Skoro Victor o niczym mu nie powiedział, to on mógł zrobić to samo, prawda?

Szybko sprawdził następny samolot do Moskwy. Dzisiaj ostatni odlatywał o szesnastej. Miał trochę mało czasu na spakowanie się i pożegnanie z rodziną. Najwyżej później zadzwoni do rodziców i wyjaśni im co tak nagle skłoniło go do opuszczenia domu.

Niepewność, którą jeszcze tego ranka odczuwał, rozmyła się w obliczu nowego celu.

Wrócił do swojego pokoju, pośpiesznie pakując walizkę, a potem pisząc mało wylewny list pożegnalny do rodziców. Po namyśle, schował go pod poduszką, zostawiając jeden róg kartki na widoku. Miał tylko nadzieję, że kiedy jego mama tu przyjdzie, od razu go znajdzie.

Wymknął się tylnym wyjściem i skierował kroki na stację metra. Walizka ciążyła mu w dłoni, zupełnie jakby dawała mu sygnał, żeby wycofał się ze swojej decyzji, którą tak pochopnie podjął. Mógł jeszcze zawrócić i prawdopodobnie spędzić resztę życia na układaniu ręczników. Ale chyba po raz pierwszy, wolał iść naprzód i spędzić resztę życia z Victorem u boku, nie obchodziło go w jaki sposób.

Depresja już mu się znudziła. Był zdeterminowany, żeby pokazać Victorowi, że też mu na nim zależy, że nie jest taki samolubny za jakiego się uważał, i że nie wycofa się tylko dlatego, że on go tak podstępnie wystawił. Nie mógł doczekać się miny Victora, kiedy niespodziewanie zjawi się przed jego drzwiami.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Victor był zły. W prawdzie nie tak zły, żeby zgrzytał zębami i klął pod nosem, to nie było w jego stylu - zazwyczaj nie przejmował się sprawami, na które nie miał wpływu. Właściwie to zawsze starał się znaleźć jakieś pozytywy, kiedy sytuacja była kiepska. Nawet teraz, kiedy jego samolot miał sześciogodzinne opóźnienie, postanowił nie panikować i spróbować jakoś wypełnić ten czas.

Więc zaczął krążyć z walizką po parku leżącym nieopodal. Delikatny wiatr wdzierał mu się pod płaszcz i szarpał jego kaszmirowym szalikiem. Dużo ludzi wyległo na ulice, ciesząc się słoneczną pogodą. Prawie każda ławka, którą mijał, zajęta była przez obejmujące się pary lub roześmiane rodziny z dziećmi, zmęczone spacerem. Gdy ścieżki stały się wąskie, zwolnił i zamiast przyglądać się ludziom, zaczął rozmyślać o tym, czy to co robił było słuszne.

Rozważał jak bardzo był naiwny: w kwestii kariery, w kwestii Yuuriego. Dlaczego zawsze sądził, że wiedział, co robi? Dlaczego myślał, że mógłby robić co chce, i wszystko ułoży się zgodnie z jego wyobrażeniami? Czy był to brak kreatywności, czy arogancja, czy (jak sądził) zwykła głupota? Ludzie, którym ufał i których szanował, stale go ostrzegali - Jakov, jeśli idzie o jego karierę; Jurio, jeśli idzie o Yuuriego; Yuuri, jeśli idzie o siebie - a jednak on zawsze ich lekceważył. Po raz pierwszy zastanowił się, czy Jakov nie miał racji, czy Yuuri nie miał racji, czy już nigdy ludzie nie będą patrzeć na niego tak samo. Czy miałby z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia? Czy przypadkiem Yuuri teraz się za to nienawidził? Chyba nie; miał taką nadzieję. Ale nigdy dotąd nie przyszło mu do głowy, że będzie musiał to sprawdzić.

Fakt, że na każdym kroku starał się zapewniać go, że Yuuri może mu ufać, ale tak naprawdę, nie miał pojęcia co robi. Czy to w jaki sposób próbował tego dowieść, było dla niego dobre? Bo kim on był, żeby móc kierować psychiką Yuuriego? Jak niby miał skłonić go do tego, żeby ufał mu mniej? Czy nie tego pragnął od Yuuriego, od ich związku? Stać się sobie nawzajem tak niezbędnymi, żeby jedne nie umiało sobie wyobrazić życia bez drugiego? I teraz miał to w zasięgu ręki, a wymagania z tym związane przerażały go. Podejrzewał, że Yuuri mógł czuć się podobnie. W końcu to właśnie on, z tego co dowiedział się Victor, zawsze był sam, nigdy nie miał nikogo, na kim by mu zależało. W sumie, to jemu też nigdy na nikim tak nie zależało. Nigdy, w żadnym innym związku nie pokładał tyle nadziei. Jego poprzednie związki zwykle polegały na tym, że to o niego zabiegano, a przez ustawiczny brak zaangażowania z jego strony, kończyły się szybko i, dla niego, bezboleśnie.

Victor ze zdziwieniem zdał sobie sprawę, ze od pewnego czasu zaczął myśleć o ich relacji, jak o związku. Nie był pewien, kiedy to się stało. Może w tę noc, kiedy po wyjściu z metra, pocałowali się po raz pierwszy. O dziwo, wtedy Yuuri nie wydawał mu się tak speszony, jak wtedy, gdy spanikowany pokazywał mu artykuł o ich domniemanym związku. A może ten okres zalotów zaczął się znacznie wcześniej, kiedy Victor, dopiero zjawił się w Hasetsu.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, kiedy przed oczami stanął mu obraz zszokowanej twarzy Yuuriego, kiedy on ogłosił, że zostanie jego trenerem. Victor wcześnie ani razu nie pomyślał o tym, że zapewne, przeżyje ciężki szok, kiedy dowie się, że jego ulubiony idol, którego widział każdego dnia na plakatach, teraz zostanie z nim, by go trenować. Na początku ich współpracy zauważał, jak skrępowany jego obecnością był Yuuri, ale on sam nigdy, w jego obecności nie uważał się za gwiazdę. Z góry zakładał, że nie miał do tego podstaw, skoro obaj byli znakomitymi łyżwiarzami, osiągającymi sukcesy. Zawsze podziwiał przemianę Yuuriego na lodzie, jak jego oczy były przepełnione determinacją, a ciało stawało się uosobieniem muzyki. Możliwe, że postrzegał go w ten sposób, ponieważ zawsze chciał poznać go takim, jakim był naprawdę. Sam zauważył, że przy nim wreszcie mógł być sobą w każdym kawałku.

Przypomniał sobie, jak kiedyś na bankiecie, Yuuri po pijaku zapytał się go, czy zostanie jego trenerem. Victor dokładnie pamiętał tamten moment, jeszcze wiele razy potem odtwarzał go w pamięci. Wracał do niego często, jak do cennego skarbu, którego trzeba nieustannie doglądać, żeby upewnić się, że wciąż jest na swoim miejscu. Od zawsze, po tamtym wydarzeniu, chciał zobaczyć Yuuriego na neutralnym gruncie, poza zawodami, gdzie presja i współzawodnictwo wpływały na zachowania zawodników. Pragnął z nim porozmawiać, dowiedzieć się jaki był, poznać go ze wszystkich stron, a nie tylko z tej, którą reprezentował na lodzie.

Zawsze marzył o tym, żeby spotkać go jeszcze choć raz na bankiecie, żeby móc z nim porozmawiać. Męczył się tak prawie rok, aż okazja przyszła niespodziewanie. Podejrzewał, że gdyby nie zobaczył tego filmiku, na którym Yuuri odtwarzał jego program, to nigdy nie odważył by się wyjechać, i wciąż żyłby marzeniami i uczuciem, że nie skorzystał z jedynej okazji.

Absolutnie nie żałował tamtej decyzji, podjętej pod wpływem impulsu. Właściwie, jak na to teraz patrzył, to uważał, że, bez względu na to co o tym sądził Jakov, jego decyzja była przemyślana, tylko długo zwlekał z jej realizacją. Przynajmniej odciął się od uciążliwych pytań dziennikarzy, na temat jego przyszłej kariery. Jego programy także przestały się dla niego liczyć, ponieważ czuł, że brak inspiracji w jego życiu powoli go zabijał, tak że w końcu nie udawało mu się zaskakiwać publiczności. Sądził, że tak już będzie zawsze, że będzie kontynuował swoją karierę, obijając się od utartych schematów, jak od niewidzialnych barier, których w żaden sposób nie mógł przekroczyć. Ta świadomość powoli zaczęła go przytłaczać, dlatego chciał zakończyć swoją karierę jak najszybciej.

Jednak teraz, kiedy patrzył na tę rezygnację Yuuriego, który pogodził się z końcem, do którego on tak uparcie dążył, cos w nim pękło i postanowił wrócić. Nie mógł znieść jego cierpienia, ale chyba jeszcze bardziej nie mógł znieść tego, że jego życie znowu zostało pozbawione sensu. Owszem, wiedział, że to co robił było egoistyczne, ale nie chciał być czyimkolwiek trenerem, jeśli to nie miał być Yuuri. Czuł, że gdyby jednak zaczął trenować kogoś innego, to tym samym złamałby ich niepisaną obietnicę, a wtedy Yuuri już nigdy by mu nie zaufał. Z drugiej strony, czy właśnie teraz nie powinien być przy nim, wspierać go w jego, prawdopodobnie, najgorszej chwili życia? Myślał o tym, że Yuuri musiał czuć się jak najbardziej pokrzywdzony człowiek świata, ponieważ została odebrana mu cała nadzieja. Miał swoje największe marzenie na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale przez wypadek zostało mu ono odebrane. Wiedział, że powinien z nim o tym porozmawiać, wziąć trochę jego bólu na swoje barki, ale zamiast tego tchórzliwie uciekał. Co miał robić? Żałował, że nie miał nikogo, kto mógłby mu jednoznacznie powiedzieć, czy robił dobrze, czy też nie. Żałował, że nie miał nikogo, kto by go poprowadził w tym związku, tak jak Jakov prowadził go przez całą jego karierę.

 _Co ja robię?_ \- powtarzał w myślach jak mantrę, w rytm miarowego klapania swoich butów o chodnik. Mijał mężczyzn, kobiety i dzieci cieszących się kolejnym dniem, mijał mosty rozpięte nad rzeką, mijał sklepiki sprzedające pamiątki i uparcie walczył z pragnieniem anulowania lotu i powrotu do Hasetsu. _Co ja robię?_

Wracając powoli na lotnisko próbował uporządkować w głowie to wszystko, o czym myślał do tej pory.

Wewnętrznie czuł, że kiedy zaszedł tak daleko, nie było już dla niego powrotu. Sądził, że jeśli na spokojnie wyjaśni Yuuriemu powody swojego postępowania, powinien go zrozumieć i zaakceptować jego decyzję. Przecież Victor nie mógł pozwolić na to, żeby Yuuri obarczał się winą za jego działania, tak jakby to on był problemem, od którego Victor uciekał. Bardzo nie chciał, żeby Yuuri tak o sobie myślał, powinien go zrozumieć i nie mieć do niego pretensji. Chociaż Victor przygotował się na wyrzuty z jego strony - w końcu, jak zwykle zresztą, zachował się nieodpowiedzialnie, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach i prawdopodobnie raniąc go do żywego.

Zanim godzinę później wrócił na lotnisko, niebo zmieniło kolor z bladoróżowego na wspaniały seledynowy błękit. Victor wciąż miał dużo czasu do wylotu, dlatego już zaczął zastanawiać się co będzie robił, gdy nagle w tłumie ludzi dostrzegł kogoś, kogo w ogóle się tu nie spodziewał. Aż zachłysnął się wdychanym powietrzem, w takim był szoku. Czuł ciarki przebiegające mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa i rozchodzące się we wszystkich komórkach jego ciała, paraliżujące go całkowicie. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że zacisnął palce na rączce walizki, tak że zbielały mu kostki.

\- Yuuri! - z jego piersi mimowolnie wyrwał się krzyk, brzmiący w jego uszach jak skowyt porzuconego zwierzęcia.

Victor w tym momencie czuł się jak zbity pies, porzucony w schronisku, który nagle zobaczył miłego człowieka i przez to odzyskał nadzieję na koniec swojego bólu.

Yuuri odwrócił się na dźwięk jego głosu i już biegł do niego, przepychając się przez tłum ludzi, potrącając ich łokciami i wykrzykując w pośpiechu przeprosiny.

Victor nagle poczuł jakby cały jego żal i wstręt do tego co robił, zsunęły się z jego ramion, pozostawiając go wolnym i lekkim niczym ptak. Nawet nie zauważył, jak wyciągnął ramiona przed siebie, żeby go uściskać, a już czuł jego ciało przy sobie, zanurzył twarz w jego ramię, tak że miękkie kosmyki łaskotały go w nos. Nie chciał wypuszczać go ze swoich objęć, w których czuł się tak bezpiecznie, jakby cały jego świat poskładał się na nowo. Przestało docierać do niego to, że stoją objęci w holu lotniska i gapi się na nich wielu ludzi. Oddałby wszystko, żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie, bo ulga, którą na niego sprowadzała, była dla niego zbyt słodka.

\- Tak się cieszę, że ten głupi samolot się spóźnia - wymamrotał Victor.

\- Ja też. - Yuuri odstąpił o krok i przyjrzał się Victorowi, trzymając go za ramiona. - Byłem na ciebie taki zły, jak chyba jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu.

W tym momencie Victorowi zrobiło się głupio, z powodu swojego zachowania i przykro, ze względu na Yuuriego, tak że miał ochotę skulić się pod jego spojrzeniem.

\- Ale... - zawiesił głos, jakby szukał odpowiednich słów. - Victor - zaczął z determinacją. - Nie okłamuj mnie już nigdy więcej, dobrze?

Victor mógł tylko skinąć głową na zgodę.

\- Jasne - odpowiedział.

Była to chyba pierwsza obietnica, o której przyrzekł sobie nie zapomnieć. Miał tylko nadzieję, że wytrwa w swoim postanowieniu.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - spytał go Victor któregoś wieczoru.

Wyszli z teatru, gdzie Yuuri ledwo zauważył przedstawienie, i poszli na kolację, podczas której słuchał Victora jednym uchem, z nadzieją, że udzielał prawidłowych odpowiedzi, grzebiąc w talerzu i usiłując zachowywać się normalnie.

Odkąd kilka tygodni temu przylecieli do Rosji, Yuuri nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić.

Wiedział, że powinien się cieszyć, bo praktycznie jego życie przez ostatnie dni było istną sielanką. Kiedy po przyjeździe Victor zdążył pozałatwiać wszystkie sprawy związane z powrotem (okazało się, że Rosyjski Związek Łyżwiarstwa nie skreślił go z listy, a nawet przyjął jego powrót z dużą ulgą) pojechali pociągiem do jego domu w Sankt Petersburgu. Codziennie chodził z nim na jego treningi, a po nich często wybierali się gdzieś razem - czy to do restauracji, kina albo teatru. Victor chciał pokazać mu jak najwięcej okolicy i poopowiadać o mieście, do którego żywił spory sentyment.

Ale było z nim coraz gorzej - wiedział to, ale nie wiedział, czy powinien martwić tym Victora, któremu przybyło spraw na głowie. Od incydentu minął miesiąc, a z każdym dniem rozmyślał o nim nie mniej, lecz więcej. Miał wrażenie, że jego myśli krążące wokół wypadku to stado hien, które ścigają go co dzień, a on co dzień marnował całą energię na uciekanie przed nimi. Metody, które według Victora miały zadziałać - rehabilitacja, wycieczki - wcale nie pomagały. Dodatkowo Victor zaproponował mu zapisanie się w roli instruktora w szkółce łyżwiarskiej, żeby tym samym mieć kontakt z ukochanym lodem. Propozycja brzmiała kusząco jednak Yuuri odmówił. Potem zastanawiał się czemu właściwie się nie zgodził. Może po prostu czułby się zbyt źle ze świadomością, że jego łyżwy dotykały lodu, ale on mógł tylko po nim delikatnie sunąć, bez wykonywania jakichkolwiek kombinacji, a tym bardziej skoków? Podejrzewał, że to byłoby dla niego bolesne, ale czy przypadkiem nie rozpaczał nad swoją obecną sytuacją?

Wmawiał sobie, że wszystko jest w porządku, ponieważ jest z Victorem, więc wreszcie może czuć się bezpiecznie. Ale tak naprawdę hieny były coraz bliżej, niemal widział ich ociekające pianą pyski.

\- Mam pomysł - powiedział Victor pod koniec którejś kolacji, którą Yuuri w zasadzie przesiedział w milczeniu. - Powinniśmy wyjechać razem na wakacje, zrelaksować się trochę przed sezonem. Co ty na to, Yuuri?

Yuuri rozmyślał o tym, jak on przygotowywał się przed sezonem i że w wakacje zazwyczaj moczył się w gorących źródłach. Dopiero milczenie Victora przypomniało mu, że powinien odpowiedzieć.

\- Jasne, Victor - powiedział. - Świetna myśl.

Po wyjściu z restauracji pospacerowali chwilę w milczeniu, zanim wrócili do mieszkania Victora. Minęły ich dwie kobiety, a kiedy przechodziły, usłyszał, jak szeptały coś do siebie z podnieceniem. Nie zrozumiał co, ale niewątpliwie to Victor był obiektem ich ekscytacji, ponieważ w potoku nieznanego języka wychwycił jego nazwisko. Przymknął oczy.

\- Yuuri - powiedział cicho Victor. Yuuriego nadal przechodziły ciarki, kiedy tak znienacka wypowiadał jego imię, celowo ściszając głos, przez co wypowiadane przez niego głoski brzmiały jeszcze bardziej miękko. - Co się z tobą dzieje?

\- Nic - odparł. - Po prostu jestem zmęczony. Wracajmy do domu.

\- W porządku. - Victor zatrzymał przejeżdżającą taksówkę.

Chciał pomóc mu wsiąść, ale Yuuri go uprzedził.

W taksówce uparcie nie patrzył na Victora, chociaż ten zabiegał o jego uwagę stale trącając jego nogę kolanem i wpatrując się w niego uporczywie. Zirytowany jego zabiegami, Yuuri, w końcu odsunął się na tyle, na ile pozwalał na to tył kabiny taksówki.

Przy głównych drzwiach miał ochotę odwrócić się i uciec, ale opanował się, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że teraz mieszkał u Victora i nie miał innego lokum.

\- Chcę zostać sam - oznajmił szczerze.

\- W porządku - powiedział Victor. - W takim razie posiedzimy sami razem.

Yuuri burknął coś pod nosem urażony. Czuł się jak dziecko, któremu rodzic nie pozwala zjeść dokładki lodów.

Postali chwilę, mierząc się spojrzeniami. W końcu Yuuri odwrócił się do drzwi, usiłując wsunąć klucz do zamka, ale ręce tak mu się trzęsły, że Victor podszedł, żeby mu pomóc. Nie wiedzieć czemu zirytowało go to jeszcze bardziej. 

Po wejściu zrezygnowany usiadł w salonie, kiedy zjawił się Victor z kocem i poduszką w dłoni.

\- Co robisz? - spytał podejrzliwie Yuuri.

\- Prześpię się dzisiaj na kanapie - odpowiedział Victor. - W końcu chciałeś pobyć sam.

Cisnął poduszkę na sofę, a potem usiadł obok niego układając się do snu. Potem przyjrzał się bacznie Yuuriemu.

\- Co się z tobą dzieje?

\- Nic - odpowiedział. - Nic.

Victor westchnął zirytowany, ale się nie odezwał. Siedzieli tak w milczeniu, nie patrząc na siebie. W końcu zaczął na nowo:

\- Czy to jest związane z moim powrotem?

Yuuri milczał i uparcie nie patrzył mu w oczy. Normalnie zdecydowałby się powiedzieć mu o wszystkim, ale nie miał pojęcia od czego zacząć. Tyle myśli naraz kłębiło się w jego głowie. Hieny wróciły, jeszcze liczniejsze i bardziej zajadłe i miał wrażenie, że kiedyś wreszcie go dopadną.

 _Och, Victor_ \- pomyślał. - _Gdybyś wiedział jak strasznie chcę ci powiedzieć._ Na głos powiedział jednak:

\- Przykro mi, Victor.

\- W porządku, przykro ci - skwitował zrezygnowany. - Idź do łóżka.

Więc Yuuri poszedł do łazienki, a kiedy stamtąd wyszedł, Victor spał już na sofie. Żałował, że znowu go tak potraktował. Dlaczego nie potrafił być z nim szczery? _Może dlatego, że sam nie jestem ze sobą szczery_ \- pomyślał Yuuri.

Następnego wieczoru Victor wrócił z treningu późno i zastał Yuuriego leżącego z książką na sofie.

\- Jak było? - zapytał Yuuri nie odkładają książki.

\- Świetnie.

Zaczął opowiadać mu o swoim treningu, jak z powrotem wykonywał poczwórne skoki i jak Jakov z każdym dniem wróżył mu powrót w świetnym stylu.

Yuuri czuł się żałośnie, przyznając przed sobą samym, że obecność Victora - nie tylko w mieszkaniu, ale też w pokoju - podnosiła go na duchu i sprawiała, że czuł się bezpiecznie. Rozmawiali niewiele, ale już to, że Victor był, uspokajało go i zmieniało kierunek jego myśli. Mniej myślał o wypadku; mniej myślał o wszystkim. Było tak, jakby konieczność udawania kogoś normalnego przed Victorem rzeczywiście czyniła go bardziej normalnym. Przebywanie w jego pobliżu było kojące, więc Yuuri zyskał spokój umysłu i wreszcie mógł spać. Był wdzięczny Victorowi, a jednocześnie zniesmaczony sobą, że tak się od niego uzależnił. Sądził, że Victor w nawale treningów i innych obowiązków, po prostu zajmie się sobą i nie będzie się nim aż tak przejmował, ale był w błędzie. W końcu ile już osób pomagało mu przez te wszystkie lata i właściwie dlaczego? Dlaczego na to pozwalał? A w szczególności, dlaczego pozwalał na to Victorowi? Przecież otwarcie powiedział mu, że nie musi się już nim zajmować. Lepszy trener znalazłby sobie nowego podopiecznego, zdatnego do jazdy. Czuł się zupełnie bezużyteczny i miał wrażenie, że tylko marnował jego czas.

Jednak został u niego nawet, kiedy Victor musiał wyjechać na oficjalne lodowisko do Moskwy. W prawdzie Yuuri chciał błagać go, żeby nie wyjeżdżał. Chciał powiedzieć, że bał się spać samotnie, że bał się zostać sam. Gdyby to powiedział to Victor by został, a przynajmniej spróbowałby zostać. Ale Yuuri nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. Wiedział, że Victor nie miał wpływu na terminy zajęć i że miałby z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia. Więc tylko mocniej uścisnął go na pożegnanie, co mu się rzadko zdarzało - dość niechętnie okazywał uczucia w miejscach publicznych - i poczuł, że Victor wzmocnił uścisk i stali tak przez jakiś czas, objęci.

O dziwo, po wyjeździe Victora czuł się całkiem nieźle. Powtarzał sobie jak mantrę, że to tylko kilka dni, więc jakoś to wytrzyma. Zadzwonił nawet do rodziców i poinformował ich o tym co aktualnie robił. Nie wydawali mu się smutni, ani zbytnio zaskoczeni. Może spodziewali się takiego obrotu spraw, albo po prostu cieszyli się, że ich syn potrafił radzić sobie w życiu, a nie tylko zamykać się w pokoju, żeby tam użalać się nad sobą. Teraz hieny się uspokoiły, ale wciąż trudno było mu zasnąć. Przyzwyczaił się już nawet do tego, że mieszkając u Victora, dzielił z nim łóżko i zazwyczaj po przebudzeniu widział jego twarz. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Victor budził się wcześniej od niego, ale przeciągał tę chwilę, aż on też się przebudzi. Uważał to za poświęcenie z jego strony, ponieważ Yuuri zupełnie nie potrzebował opieki, kiedy Victor był przy nim, ale i tak cieszyły go te drobne gesty z jego strony, dzięki którym czuł się jeszcze bezpieczniej.

Był sierpień, kiedy wreszcie Victor znalazł trochę wolnego czasu, żeby mogli wybrać się na zasłużone wakacje. Yuuri nie mógł się zdecydować, gdzie chciałby je spędzić, aż w końcu Victor zaproponował, że mogą pozwiedzać różne miejsca. Zgodził się ochoczo na ten pomysł. Więc najpierw odwiedzili Grecję, gdzie całymi dniami kąpali się w turkusowej wodzie, potem polecieli do Włoch, zwiedzać piękne katedry i spacerować między krętymi uliczkami. Stamtąd wybrali się na Lazurowe Wybrzeże, gdzie opychali się niesamowicie świeżymi owocami morza, a podróż zakończyli w Granadzie. Potem pojechali jeszcze na obowiązkową wycieczkę do Barcelony.

Właśnie spacerowali pod Sacra de Familia i Victor napomknął coś o zawodach, że ma nadzieję znaleźć się tutaj ponownie, na finale Grand Prix. Yuuri przyznał mu rację, bo też miał nadzieję, na to, że mu się uda, ale potem szybko zmienił temat. Nie chciał zagłębiać się w temat finału, ponieważ drzazga, którą miał w sercu od czasu jego porażki, znowu zaczęła boleśnie go kłuć, tym samym przypominając mu, że ten etap został dla niego definitywnie zamknięty. Chciał tylko cieszyć się upragnionymi wakacjami, na których wreszcie mógł zająć czymś myśli.

Im bliżej było końca wakacji, tym więcej myślał o zawodach. Czy będzie mógł ze spokojem patrzeć jak Victor łatwo wykonuje swoje programy? Czy będzie w stanie przyznać się przed innymi zawodnikami do swojej kontuzji? Zawsze mógł oznajmić, że zakończył karierę z powodu Victora, ale nie chciał go tak wykorzystywać, zasłaniać się nim przed uciążliwymi pytaniami. Mógł otwarcie przyznać się do swojej niedyspozycji, ale chyba nie zniósłby tej litości kryjącej się w każdym wypowiadanym do niego słowie, w każdym geście, czy nawet wyrazie twarzy.

Był zmęczony, śmiertelnie zmęczony myśleniem. Miał zbyt dużo wolnego czasu, który musiał jakoś wypełnić, więc wtedy różne myśli pchały się nieproszone do jego głowy. Myślał o tym, że już nigdy nie weźmie udziału w zawodach, żeby zdobyć złoto. O tym, że nawet gdyby rozważył poddanie się operacji, to nie wiadomo jak długo zająłby mu powrót do formy. A przede wszystkim myślał o Victorze, który był dla niego wybawieniem i przekleństwem - z jednej strony uspokajał się już na samą myśl o jego obecności, ale z drugiej, zastanawiał się co jeszcze robił u jego boku.

Ostatniego dnia przed ich wylotem z Granady, po raz nie wiadomo który zastanawiał się, czy nie podzielić się swoimi myślami z Victorem. W końcu to on chciał zbudować ich relację na zaufaniu i dowiedzieć się o nim wszystkiego, a tymczasem Yuuri czuł się jakby dryfował daleko od brzegu, w morzu pełnym krwiożerczych rekinów, a jedynym wyjściem na dotarcie do upragnionego lądu było wskoczenie do wody i stawienie im czoła - było to zupełnie szalone i niewykonalne. Jednak gdyby naprawdę otworzył się przed Victorem, musiałby powiedzieć mu o wszystkich swoich lękach i pragnieniach i wiedział, że to mogłoby przytłoczyć Victora, który zawsze wydawał mu się taki beztroski.

Jego zdaniem idealna okazja do zwierzeń przepadła wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca, które kładły się na jego spokojnej twarzy. Nie zamknął jednak oczu, kiedy on się obudził i patrzył na niego zaspanym wzrokiem. Potem uśmiechnął się na widok Yuuriego i dotknął jego policzka, jakby chciał upewnić się, że wciąż tu jest.

\- Jak ci się spało? - spytał, jak zwykle po przebudzeniu.

\- Dobrze - odparł Yuuri.

Uśmiechnął się, a potem położył dłoń na jego dłoni, którą wciąż gładził go po policzku.

\- Yuuri - powiedział - chciałbym cię o coś zapytać. - Zdjął rękę z jego twarzy. - Dobrze się czujesz? Nic cię nie dręczy?

\- Jasne. Czuję się świetnie.

\- Ostatnio byłeś jakiś taki... zamyślony - powiedział Victor.

Yuuri milczał.

\- Wiesz, bardzo cieszę się, z tego powodu, że ze mną zamieszkałeś. Nie chodzi z resztą o samo mieszkanie, ale o wszystko. Ale wiem, że dla ciebie nie musi to być takie komfortowe. Jeżeli chcesz wrócić do siebie, to ja sobie poradzę.

Yuuri przez chwilę nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

\- Czy ty c h c e s z, żebym wrócił do siebie? - spytał wstrząśnięty.

Był już na granicy paniki, bo zawsze spodziewał się, że Victor będzie chciał się go pozbyć, ale żywił też nadzieję, że to się nigdy nie stanie. Zawsze zastanawiał się, kiedy to nastąpi i co będzie wtedy czuł, ale teraz miał zupełną pustkę w głowie. Nie spodziewał się, że Victor w tak zawoalowany sposób mógłby powiedzieć mu, że jest bezużyteczny i już nie chce mieć z nim nic wspólnego.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - rzekł cicho. - Ale chcę żebyś był szczęśliwy, a ostatnio nie wydajesz mi się specjalnie szczęśliwy.

Yuuri westchnął.

\- Przepraszam. Jestem roztargniony, ale to na pewno nie dlatego, że z tobą mieszkam. Uwielbiam z tobą mieszkać. - Usiłował wymyślić to właściwe słowo, które mógłby dodać, żeby uspokoić Victora, zapewnić go, że wszystko co z nim otrzymał, było dla niego istnym błogosławieństwem. - Nie wiem, za co mam tyle szczęścia. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie czułem się lepiej.

Patrzył jak Victor odetchnął z ulgą, a potem uśmiechnął się do niego, w sposób, którego Yuuri jeszcze u niego nie widział. W jego uśmiechu kryło się coś więcej niż ulga - kryła się tam nieopisana radość człowieka, który mógł  pewnie powiedzieć, że właśnie spełniają się wszystkie jego marzenia.


	11. Chapter 11

Wiele razy wykonywał ten skok i wciąż nie wydawał mu się tak idealny jak sobie założył. Odkąd wrócił po przerwie, zdawało mu się, że zaniedbał swoją formę. Nie czuł się tak od lat, więc trochę go to niepokoiło. Był jeszcze bardzo młody, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nadchodził zmierzch dla jego kariery. Był jednym z najstarszych zawodników, a przecież wiedział jak młodzież deptała mu po piętach. W końcu będzie musiał ustąpić, żeby zrobić miejsce dla nowej generacji. Po części rozumiał Yuuriego, który mimo że był od niego młodszy, to chciał już odpuścić. Sport, który uprawiali był nazbyt wymagający, musieli przezwyciężać ogromny wysiłek, któremu ich ciała z wiekiem przestaną się poddawać.

Pierwszy raz tak się czuł. Po raz pierwszy od czasu rozpoczęcia swojej kariery, wiele razy podchodził do poczwórnego flipa i za każdym razem Victor musiał odejść na bok, by wyrównać oddech, a gdy znów był gotowy wracał z powrotem na środek i zaczynał program od nowa. Zanim Jakov oświadczył, że może być, Victor dyszał ciężko, ale sam nie był zadowolony. Bo niby jak miał cieszyć się z tego co aktualnie robił, kiedy osoba, na której mu najbardziej zależało, fizycznie nie była daleko, ale tak naprawdę czuł, jakby dzieliły ich kilometry. Lodowisko było dla niego pustą przestrzenią, której nie był w stanie wypełnić żadnym programem. Wcześniej zastanawiał się nad stworzeniem nowego programu, który wyraziłby całą jego wdzięczność do Yuuriego, za to szczęście i spełnienie, które wraz z nim otrzymał, ale teraz jedyną emocją jaką miał do zaoferowania był smutek. Więc znów powrócił do swojego programu dowolnego, żeby nie zakładać innej maski. Piosenka i tak idealnie oddawała jego obecny nastrój, a on jakoś nie mógł przełamać się do stworzenia czegoś o zupełnie przeciwnym motywie.

Właśnie po raz kolejny zaczynał program, sunąc wolno po lodzie, z melancholią kryjącą się w jego ruchach. Musiał nadać twarzy wyraz, świadczący o tym, że słyszał z oddali jakiś inny udręczony tęsknotą głos, a potem robił poczwórnego flipa. Od tygodnia nad nim pracował i od tygodnia lądował zbyt chwiejnie. Był przez to tak zdenerwowany, że miał ochotę wrzeszczeć, zagryźć wargę tak mocno, żeby po brodzie poleciała mu ciepła, lepka strużka krwi, albo wyrwać sobie wnętrzności i cisnąć je z mokrym plaśnięciem o lód. Teraz tylko skrzywił się boleśnie, widząc swój błąd.

\- Za dużo o tym myślisz – powtarzał Jakov. – Nie lądujesz pewnie, bo za mocno się koncentrujesz na tym, żeby wylądować czysto. Po prostu nie myśl o tym, Victor, a skoczysz dobrze.

Tak też zrobił, a przynajmniej próbował. Właśnie w tym wszystkim chodziło mu o skoncentrowanie się na czymś fizycznym, czymś konkretnym co odciągałoby jego uwagę od innych myśli.

Po jego powrocie Jakov starał się jak mógł, żeby pokazać mu, że wciąż stoi po jego stronie, ale jednocześnie Victor zauważył jak bardzo się zdystansował. Rozumiał go, bo kiedy sam był trenerem przez ten krótki czas, starał się jak mógł poświęcać tyle samo uwagi obu Yurim, ale niestety wiedział jak było naprawdę. Teraz, gdy Jakov był także trenerem Jurio, nie mógł zajmować się nim tak jak dawniej. Victor szanował jego decyzję, bo w końcu on był już doświadczonym zawodnikiem, sam układał swoje programy, natomiast Jurio dopiero w tym sezonie wkroczy do zawodów seniorskich, dlatego potrzebował przewodnika, który zagłębi go w ten nowy świat. Sam wciąż pamiętał jak denerwował się przed swoim pierwszym seniorskim występem. Na pierwszych zawodach zżerał go stres, do tego stopnia, że stracił swoją pewność siebie.

Jednak przeczuwał, że Jurio nie będzie mieć takich problemów. Jeszcze nie radził sobie z trzymaniem emocji na wodzy, ale Victor był przekonany, że zrobi to dla dobra swoich programów. Z lekkim rozbawieniem myślał o ich ponownym spotkaniu, które tym razem miało odbyć się na jednym lodowisku. Zakładał, że Jurio za wszelką cenę będzie chciał go pobić, zmiażdżyć doszczętnie, żeby udowodnić mu, że on zasługiwał na wygraną o wiele bardziej. Victor nawet w snach nie sądziłby, że tak potoczy się ich relacja. Najpierw, w prawdzie przez krótki okres, był jego choreografem i starał się jak mógł, żeby przygotować dla niego zachwycający program, a teraz Jurio, miał wykorzystywać ten program przeciwko niemu na każdych zawodach. Nie przewidział, że to co dla niego zrobił, okaże się takie niebezpieczne.

Pod koniec próby czuł się tak zmęczony, że nie był pewien, czy zdoła podjechać do bramki. Stał przez chwilę na środku lodowiska i łapczywie wciągał powietrze do płuc, dysząc przy tym ciężko. Kiedy odwrócił się w prawą stronę, żeby zejść z lodu i wrócić do szatni, dostrzegł kogoś na trybunach. Nie przypominał sobie tego ciemnowłosego mężczyzny, który wpatrywał się w niego zmrużonymi oczami. Rzadko spotykał się z tym, żeby ktoś przychodził na jego treningi, mimo że był znany, tym bardziej na swoim narodowym lodowisku.

Właśnie zszedł i otrzepywał teraz lód z łyżew, kiedy kątem oka dostrzegł ruch na trybunach, a potem mężczyzna zaczął zdecydowanie iść w jego kierunku. Victor wyprostował się, czekając na to, aż zacznie rozmowę.

\- Interesujący program, Nikiforov – zagadnął.

Victor spiął się, słysząc swoje nazwisko w jego ustach. Miał głęboki głos, lekko przeciągający sylaby, jednocześnie kojący i groźny, zupełnie jakby zaczynał przesłuchanie, a nie zwykłą rozmowę. Nie zdziwiło go jednak, że ten obcy mężczyzna wiedział jak się nazywa – w końcu mógł znać go, chociażby z jego występów.

\- Bardzo mi miło, ale często to słyszę. – Uśmiechnął się. - Niech zgadnę... Michaił Breżniew?

Zaśmiał się.

\- Dokładnie. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Może w blasku własnej sławy nie dostrzega się mniej znaczących ludzi.

Victor znał go tylko z telewizji. Pamiętał jak kiedyś oglądał zawody w parach tanecznych, odbywające się w Pradze, na których Michaił był w parze z jakąś Białorusinką.

Teraz Victor parsknął śmiechem.

\- Nie jestem takim zadufanym dupkiem, za jakiego niektórzy mnie biorą. – Zabrał swoje rzeczy i skierował się do szatni. – Poczekasz, aż się ogarnę? Jestem cały spocony.

Skinął głową przyzwalająco.

Victor pomyślał, że całkiem miło byłoby przestać wreszcie, jak radził mu Jakov, tak dużo myśleć o zawodach i trochę się rozerwać z kimś innym niż Yuuri. Oczywiście uwielbiał spędzać z nim czas, ale ostatnio wydawał mu się nieobecny, więc może lepiej było pozostawić go samemu sobie, żeby przemyślał wszystko w spokoju. Yuuri wciąż chodził zmarkotniały, a Victorowi kończyły się pomysły na skłonienie go do powiedzenia mu co go trapi.

W szatni zadzwonił do niego, żeby powiedzieć, że wszystko w porządku, ale dziś wróci późno, bo wciąż pracuje nad programem. Zapewnił go, że nie musi się o niego martwić. Yuuri odpowiedział mu tylko, że rozumie jak musi być mu ciężko, i dodał że chyba i tak położy się dziś wcześniej. W takim razie Victor życzył mu dobrej nocy, a potem rozłączył się i wyciszony telefon wrzucił na dno torby.

Kiedy wyszedł, Michaił czekał na niego przed budynkiem. Zaczął prószyć lekki śnieżek, który osiadał na jego ciemnych, sięgających ramion włosach, i znikał w kontakcie z czarnym płaszczem.

Przypomniał sobie, jak Yuuri wciąż nie mógł nadziwić się temu, że śnieg padał tu praktycznie cały rok, ale dla Victora nie było to nic nowego. W Rosji śnieg często zaczynał padać już we wrześniu, a kończył dopiero w kwietniu.

Poszli w stronę centrum, do baru, w którym mogli schronić się przed zimnym wiatrem i sypiącym coraz gęściej śniegiem. Rozmowa początkowo przybrała zdecydowany kierunek, który nagle zdecydowanie się zmienił. Victor co chwila poprawiał szal szamoczący się na jego szyi, pod wpływem podmuchów wiatru, tak gwałtownych, że ledwo słyszeli się nawzajem.

Wreszcie mogli usiąść w dusznym, ale ciepłym i przytulnym pubie, z barem pokrytym licznymi sękami. Zajęli miejsca przy stoliku w kącie, żeby nie przyciągać ciekawskich spojrzeń.

\- Sądziłem, że jak tylko wejdziemy ustawi się do ciebie kolejka po autografy.

Victor ze zdziwieniem uniósł brwi.

\- Nie wszyscy interesują się łyżwiarstwem.

Gadali, Michaił powiedział, że właśnie przygotowywali się do sezonu, gdy jego partnerka skręciła kostkę i nie mogła jeździć.

\- Nie miałem pomysłu co ze sobą zrobić, więc pomyślałem, że wybiorę się pojeździć sam, ale ty już tam trenowałeś. – Uniósł kufel piwa do ust. – Miałem do wyboru spędzenie wieczoru w miłym towarzystwie, albo bezczynne siedzenie w mieszkaniu.

Victor usiłował zignorować uporczywą czerwoną lampkę, która niespodziewanie zapaliła się z tyłu jego głowy. Przez głowę przeszła mu myśl, o tym, że może powinien pożegnać się Michaiłem i wrócić do domu. Robiło się coraz później, a nie chciał, żeby Yuuri za bardzo się denerwował. Potem jednak uzmysłowił sobie, że to nie pierwszy wieczór, który spędzają osobno, więc Yuuri na pewno się tym nie przejmował.

Więc przez resztę wieczoru gawędził z Michaiłem. Michaił miał trzydzieści lat, a w Sankt Petersburgu zamieszkał po studiach. Tak jak Yuuri studiował, ale nigdy nie skorzystał ze zdobytej wiedzy, ponieważ dalej kontynuował karierę łyżwiarską. Victor z ciekawością zapytał, czy nie zastanawiał się nad zrezygnowaniem.

\- Nigdy – odparł stanowczo.

Victora nieco zaskoczyła jego odpowiedź. W końcu Michaił był starszy od niego o całe trzy lata, ale jeszcze nie rozważał zakończenia kariery. Zastanawiał się, czy był jakiś szczególny powód, który go przed tym powstrzymywał.

Michaił się zastanowił.

\- No, może nie nigdy, ale na pewno nie tak, jak myślisz – odpowiedział wreszcie. – Mógłbym zrezygnować tylko wtedy, gdybym miał jakiś powód. Na przykład rodzinę, albo gdybym został zmuszony do tego przez kontuzję. Ale tak nigdy nie planowałem rozstawać się z jazdą.

Potem zaczęli dyskutować o różnicach między tańcem w parach, a solowymi występami. Victor z nieskrywanym zaciekawieniem słuchał o podnoszeniach i jeździe synchronicznej.

\- Jazda w parze zawsze wydawała mi się zbyt odpowiedzialna. Wiesz, kiedy jeździsz sam, błędy, które popełniasz wpływają tylko na to jak sam się zaprezentujesz, ale kiedy popełnisz błąd w parze to wpływa on także na jakość występu tej drugiej osoby - wyjaśnił Victor. - A kiedy jesteś sam na lodowisku, to jest tak jakbyś był jedynym człowiekiem na ziemi, ponieważ reflektor jest skierowany tylko na ciebie, więc nie możesz się pomylić. Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, że gapi się na ciebie wiele par oczu, bo jesteś zamrożony w swojej własnej przestrzeni. To jest fascynujące. Nie umiem tego lepiej wytłumaczyć.

\- Nie przejmuj się, wiem, o czym mówisz – odpowiedział Michaił.

Przez chwilę siedzieli milcząco i tylko pili ze stojących przed nimi kufli. Nagle Michaił spytał:

\- Jesteś singlem? – A po chwili ze śmiechem: - Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz?

Przez moment Victor był jak sparaliżowany. Walczył ze sobą w myślach. _Powiedzieć mu, czy nie?_ W jakiś sposób bardzo nie chciał, żeby Michaił dowiedział się od niego, że jest gejem. Najwidoczniej nie dotarły do niego plotki na temat jego związku z Yuurim.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział Victor, uśmiechając się. – Owszem, jestem.

Spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Nie wierzę. – Zmrużył powieki. – Jesteś przystojny, sławny i bogaty. Naprawdę nikogo nie masz?

Victor tylko dopił swoje piwo, wzruszając ramionami. Potem wyplątał nogi spod stołu.

\- Będę się zbierał.

Zabrał płaszcz i szal, które porzucił na miejscu obok i poszedł zapłacić do baru.

\- Daj spokój – powiedział Michaił. – Na mój koszt. Przynajmniej tak mogę odwdzięczyć się za przyjemnie spędzony wieczór.

Uśmiechnął się do Victora, wyciągając portfel z wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza. Victor jeszcze próbował się wzbraniać, ale Michaił uciął jego protesty, płacąc za ich napoje.

Victor pomyślał, jak opowie o tym wieczorze Yuuriemu i zastanawiał się, czy opowiedzieć mu szczegóły ich rozmowy.

\- Jestem samochodem – powiedział Michaił, kiedy wyszli. – Mogę cię gdzieś podrzucić?

\- Nie będzie to dla ciebie problem?

\- Absolutnie.

Pojechali w stronę przeciwną do centrum, ale zanim dotarli do mieszkania Victora, prószący do tej pory śnieg zamienił się w zadymkę, tak że nie dało się rozróżnić kształtów, a samochód zostawiał dwa czarne ślady opon na pokrytej śniegiem drodze. Wysiedli obaj, dopadając hallu i ociekając w nim topniejącym śniegiem, który tworzył małe kałuże wokół ich stóp.

\- Jeżeli chcesz mi się jakoś odwdzięczyć, to może dałbyś się zaprosić na kolacyjkę?

Victor drgnął zaskoczony tym pytaniem. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się o co mu chodzi, ale potem uświadomił sobie, że Michaił na pewno miał na myśli odwdzięczenie się za piwo.

\- Jasne – powiedział, po czym wymienili numery.

Nie zdążył nawet powiedzieć czegokolwiek innego, bo Michaił nachylił się i pocałował go bardzo mocno, zamykając go w klatce ramion. W tym momencie Victor zaczerpnął gwałtownie powietrza przez usta, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że niechcący pogłębił pocałunek. Czuł się jakby tracił grunt pod nogami, dlatego zacisnął pięści na płaszczu Michaiła. Stał jak sparaliżowany, niezdolny by cokolwiek zrobić.

Co on robił? To nie był Yuuri, wiedział jak całował go Yuuri – tak delikatnie, ale z każdą chwilą coraz pewniej. Ten pocałunek był zupełnie inny. Victor czuł na swoich ustach silne, nieco mięsiste wargi, które prawie go dusiły. Odsunął się szybko, wyplątując z uścisku ramion Michaiła i zasłaniając usta wierzchem dłoni.

Victor poczuł gorzką żółć podchodzącą mu do gardła, przez co walczył z silną ochotą zwymiotowania niedawno wypitego trunku.

\- Będziemy w kontakcie.

Usłyszał tylko jego dudniący głos, kiedy wychodził z klatki, nie oglądając się za siebie.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Yuuri obudził się wcześnie, przeszedł na palcach obok Victora śpiącego po lewej stronie łóżka i poszedł do łazienki. Stanął przed lustrem i wzdrygnął się na widok osoby, która stała naprzeciw niego. Ledwo poznał się z sinymi kręgami pod oczami, sięgającymi połowy policzków. Oprócz tego reszta twarzy była niezdrowo blada. Spróbował pobudzić w niej krążenie, szczypiąc i poklepując policzki. Przeczesał jeszcze włosy palcami, żeby kosmyki posłusznie wróciły na swoje miejsce. Potem przemył twarz zimną wodą i stwierdził, że nie wyglądał najgorzej jak na nieprzespaną noc.

Po powrocie z Barcelony często miał sen, w którym jechał po zamarzniętym jeziorze. Tuż przed nim jechał Victor, który wyciągał do niego rękę i uśmiechał się zachęcająco. Jego uśmiech budził zaufanie, ale kiedy Yuuri zobaczył jego oczy, przestraszył się tego co w nich ujrzał. Były przepełnione fałszem i wpatrywały się w niego nagląco zupełnie jakby ich właściciel chciał zmusić go do szybszego podążania za nim. Wiedział, że powinien się wycofać, bo to co robił skończy się tragicznie, lecz nawet we śnie czuł, że sprawiłby tym ból Victorowi. Więc przyspieszył, ale sił nie starczyło mu na długo; wreszcie mógł tylko kuśtykać. Wtedy zatrzymał się gwałtownie, a lód pod nim zaczął trzeszczeć, a potem pękać, aż wreszcie rozstąpił się pod nim, a lodowata woda zamknęła się nad jego głową. W oddali widział rozmazanego Victora, który oddalał się coraz bardziej, nie zwracając na niego uwagi. W tym momencie jedyne co czuł Yuuri to ulga, że to wreszcie koniec.

Obudził się przerażony, bo nie miał pojęcia co ten sen oznaczał. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że ewidentnie nawiązywał do kariery jego i Victoria. Victor przez swój powrót zagwarantował sobie jazdę jeszcze przez długi czas oraz sławę i osiągnięcia, które miały porwać go jak fala, a tym samym oddalić od pozostającego w jego cieniu Yuuriego. Tym samym miał uświadomić mu, że jeśli Yuuri w tym momencie się zatrzyma, rzeczywiście będzie to dla niego koniec. Przepadnie w odmętach niespełnionych marzeń, a Victor nawet tego nie zauważy, pochłonięty własnymi osiągnięciami.

Ta wizja go przerażała, sprawiała że już teraz miał ochotę podjąć jakieś kroki, żeby przypadkiem tak nie skończyć, ale potem doszedł do wniosku, że lód już pod nim pękł i nawet jeśli woda nie pochłonęła go jeszcze całkowicie, to taplał się na jej powierzchni, rozpaczliwie wymachując rękoma. W swojej wizji widział jak czepiał się gładkich krawędzi lodu, wczepiając w nie paznokcie, które zsuwały się z niego z nieprzyjemnym zgrzytem. W tym czasie Victor stał kilka metrów od niego i spoglądał na niego przez ramię z dziwnym uśmieszkiem na wargach. Yuuri nie wiedział co mogło się za nim kryć.

Żołądek skurczył mu się boleśnie, kiedy pomyślał, że ten sen był tylko alegorią do tego co go spotka. Możliwe, że w rzeczywistości Victor go zostawi, zbyt pochłonięty swoimi obowiązkami. Wcześniej w ogóle nie dopuszczał do siebie takiej myśli, ponieważ zawsze uważał, że Victor co najwyżej mógłby zostawić go z jego powodu - zbyt rozczarowany jego brakiem umiejętności lub obecną kontuzją.

\- Zdrastvujtie, Yuuri.

Yuuri podskoczył, widząc odbicie twarzy Victora, które nagle pojawiło się tuż obok swojego.

\- Victor - wyrwało mu się z zaskoczenia. - Dobrze spałeś?

\- Owszem.

Victor przysunął się do niego, objął go w pasie i przycisnął do swojego brzucha, a potem oparł głowę na jego ramieniu.

Nie musiał go całować, żeby Yuuriego przeszedł dreszcz pod wpływem samego dotyku, od gorącego oddechu owiewającego mu szyję i biegnącego dreszczem wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

Yuuriego fascynowała ta jego zdolność do okazywania uczuć poprzez kontakt fizyczny. Zawsze podziwiał to jak nie miał przed tym żadnych oporów. Yuuri zazwyczaj był bardziej zamknięty w sobie i często niechętnie dotykał kogokolwiek. Tak samo jak na początku ich znajomości krępował go kontakt fizyczny z Victorem, ale z czasem jednak zaczął się do tego przyzwyczajać, a potem nawet pragnąć tej bliskości.

\- Co dzisiaj robimy? - spytał Victor.

\- Nie masz treningu?

\- Nie, Jakov tym razem mi odpuścił. - Westchnął i spojrzał w lustro.

Kiedy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, Yuuri pomyślał jak absurdalna była ta sytuacja. Nigdy w życiu nie podejrzewałby, że znajdzie się w takiej sytuacji. Nigdy, nawet w najśmielszych snach, nie marzył o takim poranku. Stał sobie, jak gdyby nigdy nic, w łazience w mieszkaniu swojego największego idola, który jest najlepszym łyżwiarzem figurowym świata, a teraz obejmuje go i trzyma głowę na jego ramieniu. Do Yuuriego nagle dotarła cała absurdalność tej sytuacji, aż parsknął śmiechem.

\- Co cię tak bawi?

\- Nic - odparł. - Po prostu nie wierzę, że mieszkam z najprzystojniejszym i najlepszym łyżwiarzem świata, który właśnie trzyma mnie w swoich ramionach.

Victor też się uśmiechnął. Yuuri kątem oka zauważył, że jego uśmiech był mniej pewny niż zazwyczaj - kąciki ust zadrżały lekko przy unoszeniu. Zaraz jednak stwierdził, że coś musiało mu się przewidzieć. No bo niby z jakiego powodu Victor mógł być zmartwiony? Nie wydawało mu się ostatnio, żeby Victor był smutny, możliwe że jedynie mógł być zdenerwowany nadchodzącymi zawodami. A może po prostu Yuuri tego nie dostrzegał zbyt przygnębiony własnymi myślami?

\- Też nie mogę uwierzyć, że jestem z najlepszym i najpiękniejszym łyżwiarzem Japonii.

Yuuri zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- Chyba przesadziłeś. - Skrzyżował ich spojrzenia w lustrze. - Wcale nie jestem najpiękniejszy.

Victor nagle spoważniał i Yuuri zastanawiał się, czy go uraził.

\- Nieprawda. Jesteś bardzo przystojny. Spójrz. - Chwycił jego twarz w swoje dłonie, a potem zaczął wodzić po niej palcem jak po mapie. - Masz rzeźbione kości policzkowe. Duże, błyszczące oczy. Zgrabny nos. - Przeniósł dłoń na jego włosy i przesypał kosmyki między palcami. - No i masz włosy, jak krucze skrzydła - czarne i lśniące. Jesteś wyjątkowy.

Yuuriego zawstydzało to jak Victor o nim mówił, jak postrzegał go całego. On sam nigdy tak nie uważał. Kiedy patrzył w lustro widział tylko przeciętnego chłopaka, z pucołowatą twarzą, przez którą wyglądał młodziej niż w rzeczywistości i wiecznie rozczochranymi włosami. Victor potrafił dojrzeć w nim to, czego on nigdy nie widział.

\- Przesadzasz. - Yuuri odwrócił wzrok zażenowany. - Jestem zupełnie zwyczajny. Mam pospolitą urodę i skłonności do tycia. Na dodatek mam popsute kolano. To ty jesteś idealny. Twoje ciało jest perfekcyjne.

\- Yuuri, z przykrością cię informuję, ale ciała mamy takie same. Ja jestem tylko trochę wyższy. - Victor westchnął i z powrotem położył dłonie na jego talii. - A kolano to nie twoja wina. Każdemu mogło się to zdarzyć.

Yuuri tylko skinął głową, nagle posmutniały. Tu nie chodziło nawet o to, że nie mógł już jeździć. Od czasu incydentu nie było ani jednego dnia, w którym nie odczuwałby bólu. Czasami ból był łagodny i występował z przerwami. Ale zawsze był.

Nic nie mówiąc, wyplątał się z uścisku Victora i poszedł do kuchni.

\- Pójdę zrobić śniadanie.

Nie oglądał się za siebie, ale mimo to wiedział, że Victor skinął głową.

***

W czasie, kiedy Yuuri krzątał się w kuchni, przygotowując dla nich śniadanie i starając się uniknąć poparzeń od kuchenki, Victor stał pod prysznicem. Ciepła woda przyjemnie pieściła jego ciało, ale mimo to nie mógł się zrelaksować.

Męczyła go jedna uporczywa sprawa, która właściwie generowała wszystkie inne nieprzyjemne myśli. Victor od wczorajszego wieczoru czuł tak ogromne poczucie winy, że przez to miał wrażenie jakby był przygniatany przez wielki ciężar, którego na dodatek nie mógł zrzucić. Chciał wyznać wszystko Yuuriemu; mógł nawet płaszczyć się przed nim, żeby błagać go o wybaczenie, jednak nie mógł tego zrobić. No bo jak niby miał w delikatny sposób powiedzieć mu o tym co zaszło? Gdyby przyznał się do tego teraz, sprawiłby mu ogromną przykrość i Yuuri zamknąłby się w sobie, a jemu zajęłoby zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu wywabienie go z powrotem z jego jaskini. Normalnie czas nie grał dla niego żadnej roli, w innych okolicznościach mógłby poczekać, ale Victorowi ostatnio stale tego czasu brakowało. Jutro wyjeżdżał na Rostelecom Cup, więc był to ostatni dzień, kiedy mogli się sobą w pełni nacieszyć. Potem będzie już za dużo zamieszania, za dużo krzyku, ludzi, reporterów i blasków fleszy. Zostaną odarci ze swojej prywatności, którą przez ostatnie miesiące mogli celebrować w spokoju.

Wiedział też, że nie mógł obarczać swoją winą Yuuriego, bo gdyby jednak nie chciał z nim jechać zostałby z tym problemem zupełnie sam, a to byłoby dla niego jeszcze bardziej bolesne. Spodziewał się, że Yuuri mógłby go za to znienawidzić, za porzucenie go z ciężarem, którego sam nie mógłby się pozbyć.

Chociaż nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali to Victor przeczuwał, że Yuuri miał poważniejsze problemy niż sądził do tej pory. W jakiś sposób wiedział, że jego ustawiczny brak pewności siebie nie wynikał tylko z powodu porażki na Grand Prix, ale ta skłonność była zdecydowanie głębiej zakorzeniona w jego podświadomości.

Victor był zrozpaczony i nie wiedział co robić.

Postanowił sobie, że będzie zachowywał się normalnie, żeby nie martwić Yuuriego, ale potem zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem nie był nadgorliwy. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że najgorsze co mógł zrobić to ukrywanie przed nim prawdy. Zakrywanie swojego poczucia winy maską i udawanie, że wszystko było w porządku. Próbował przekonać się, że to dla jego dobra, ale nie wiedział co było gorsze. Victor zawsze brzydził się kłamstwem, ale odkrył że odkąd był z Yuurim, musiał się zacząć do tego przyzwyczajać. W którymś momencie rozwoju ich relacji, zdał sobie sprawę, że jeżeli chce, żeby Yuuri był szczęśliwy, to jednocześnie nie może być z nim szczery. W jakiś sposób przeczuwał, że Yuuri myślał tak samo. Nie mówił mu o wszystkim, ponieważ nie chciał go martwić. Victorowi wcale to nie odpowiadało, ale akceptował to dla dobra ich związku. Prawdy, które przed sobą ukrywali, były jak wielkie, kosmate zwierzę, które zaległo między nimi. Victor wiedział, że ruszenie go na pewno by je rozjuszyło.

Póki co zepchnął poczucie winy w najdalszy zakamarek umysłu, żeby nie gryzło go za bardzo i postanowił cieszyć się tymi ostatnimi godzinami szczęścia i spokoju, jakie mu pozostały.

Zakręcił kurek i wyszedł spod prysznica. Już tutaj czuł apetyczny zapach omletu ze szpinakiem, który sprawiał że był jeszcze bardziej głodny, wiedząc że był przepełniony tą jedyną w swoim rodzaju miłością. Miłością osoby, która będzie kochać cię bez względu na wszystko. Victor naprawdę chciał w to wierzyć.

Kiedy wszedł do kuchni, stół był już równo nakryty, a Yuuri stał przy kuchence, zarumieniony od ciepła i ubrany w jego fartuch. Victor pomyślał, że było mu w nim wyjątkowo do twarzy i że chciałby przeżywać takie poranki znacznie częściej. Yuuri dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że był obserwowany i odwrócił się do niego z uśmiechem.

\- Możesz siadać. - Machnął drewnianą szpatułką w stronę wysokiego stołka. - Zaraz podaję.

Zrobił to ochoczo, a Yuuri do niego dołączył. Jedli w milczeniu i Victor pomyślał, że wcześniej nie miewał takich chwil w życiu, kiedy miał wrażenie, że czas się zatrzymywał. Doszedł do wniosku, że to było coś czego potrzebował w swoim życiu. To poczucie stabilizacji z tego, że mógł wrócić do domu, wiedząc, że ktoś tam na niego czekał. Że w jego życiu pojawiła się osoba, do której wracał - jej twarz, ciało, głos, zapach i dotyk, jej cierpliwe czekanie, aż skończysz mówić, choćby nie wiem jak długie, żeby coś powiedzieć, jej uśmiech przesuwający się wolno po twarzy tak wolno, że przypomina wschód słońca, jej nieskłamane stęsknienie i radość, że wróciłeś, nawet jeśli nie było cię tylko kilka godzin. Victor pomyślał, że wcześniej przez całe życie odczuwał pustkę, którą chciał na siłę wypełnić karierą, ale potem odkrył, że osiągnięcia na lodzie, nie dawały mu tego swoistego poczucia stabilizacji, który mogła zapewnić jedynie druga osoba. Może zdziadział, ale tak właśnie czuł. Czuł, że mimo wszystkich przeszkód stojących mu na drodze do szczęśliwego związku, Yuuri był właśnie tą osobą, do której chciał wracać.

 


	13. special - Czyli co wydarzyło się w Granadzie

Yuuri już nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz doświadczał takiego spokoju. Błogiego, niezmąconego spokoju, jedynego w swoim rodzaju, takiego który zdarzał się bardzo rzadko, albo tylko raz w życiu.

Właśnie siedział na tarasie kameralnego hotelu, w którym on i Victor spędzali wakacje i miał wrażenie, że świat wokół niego się zatrzymał. Ze swojego miejsca pod kocem, widział rozgrywający się tuż przed jego oczami spektakl światła i kolorów. Najbardziej lubił ten moment tuż przed zachodem, kiedy słońce stawało się czerwoną kulą ognia, wiszącą tuż nad rozedrganym barwami horyzoncie.

To były ich ostatnie dni przed pierwszymi zawodami Victora, dlatego postanowili spędzić je razem i wykorzystać maksymalnie. Yuuri wiedział, że Victor musiał być zdenerwowany, ale przy nim nigdy tego nie okazywał. Po prostu był taki jak zwykle – wstawał dopiero po jego przebudzeniu, witając go tym jedynym w swoim rodzaju uśmiechem, który zdarzał mu się wkradać na usta coraz częściej, a potem żartował przy śniadaniu. Zawsze pytał się Yuuriego na co ma dzisiaj ochotę, a Yuuri był bardzo ostrożny przy odpowiedzi. Nie za bardzo odpowiadało mu to, że Victor zrzucał na jego barki ciężar podejmowania decyzji, ale był przekonany, że robił to z myślą o nim. Victor ostatnio wszystko robił specjalnie dla niego i mimo, że Yuuri nie powiedział mu tego otwarcie, trochę go to peszyło. Owszem, czuł się mu za to dozgonnie wdzięczny, ale uważał, że Victor nie miał powodów, żeby być taki nadgorliwy. Był sierpień, sezon zaczynał się w październiku, a on uważał, że do tego czasu jeszcze zdążą się sobą nacieszyć. Poza tym, kiedy zaczną się zawody, wciąż będą razem, ponieważ Yuuri przyrzekł Victorowi jeździć z nim na wszystkie występy.

Przez swoje rozmyślania przegapił właściwy zachód słońca, ten moment, kiedy rozżażona kula przez chwilę stykała się z linią horyzontu, by zaraz potem zniknąć za nim w zabójczym tempie. Na niebie już zaczęły nieśmiało ukazywać się migotliwe gwiazdy. Yuuri zaczerpnął głęboko w płuca ożywcze powietrze przesycone zapachem pomarańczy, unoszącym się nad zagajnikiem drzewek pomarańczowych. Trzymał je głęboko w płucach, chcąc jak najdłużej delektować się tym przejrzystym szczęściem. Nie wypuszczał powietrza tak długo, aż zaczęło mu go brakować i poczuł jak jego płuca były zasysane do środka, jakby w jego piersi nagle utworzyła się czarna dziura.

\- Ach, tu jesteś Yuuri. - Jego medytację przerwał Victor, który niespodziewanie zjawił się w drzwiach prowadzących na balkon.

Yuuri z niejaką ulgą wypuścił powietrze, do tej pory więzione w klatce żeber. Nagle dotarła do niego jedna przerażająca myśl, że wcale nie chciał zaczerpnąć kolejnego oddechu. Nie wiedział co mogłoby się stać, gdyby Victor przyszedł kilka sekund później. Czy zastałby jego blade, nieprzytomne ciało leżące na parkiecie? Ta wizja go przerażała, ale zastanawiał się, dlaczego w ogóle był w stanie ją wygenerować. Wzdrygnął się pod wpływem nagłego chłodu, który owionął jego ciało i odezwał się mrowieniem w czubkach palców.

Victor stanął za jego plecami, tak samo jak on wpatrując się w jaśniejące gwiazdami niebo. Yuuri nie mógł zobaczyć jego twarzy, a nie chciał się ruszać, żeby przypadkiem nie zniszczyć piękna tej chwili. W końcu ciszę przerwał Victor dyskretnym chrząknięciem, żeby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie – oznajmił, wyciągając w stronę Yuuriego brązową kopertę. – W prawdzie to miała być niespodzianka, ale pomyślałem, że mimo wszystko powinieneś się ucieszyć.

Yuuri z ciekawością sięgnął po kopertę. Przed otworzeniem spojrzał jeszcze na Victora, jakby prosząc o przyzwolenie, a potem ostrożnie rozerwał papier. Jego oczom ukazał się list i dwa bilety. Yuuri zamrugał, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co widział, zupełnie jakby spodziewał się, że bilety rozmyją się w powietrzu po zamknięciu oczu.

\- Victor. - Oblizał wargi, nie mogąc pohamować podekscytowania. - Skąd wiedziałeś?

Victor zaśmiał się miękko w odpowiedzi, na widok bladych rumieńców ozdabiających policzki Yuuriego.

\- Nie pamiętasz? To ty powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, że zawsze chciałeś zobaczyć Alhambrę.

Faktycznie, Yuuri podczas ich wakacyjnej podróży napomknął coś o tym, ale potem zupełnie wyleciało mu to z głowy. Podejrzewał, że Victor także o tym zapomniał, ale on zaskoczył go zupełnie, tak jak miał w zwyczaju. Największym zaskoczeniem wcale nie były same bilety, tylko to, że Victor przez cały czas pamiętał to, o czym on już dawno zapomniał, cały czas mając na uwadze, że było to dla niego coś ważnego.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział cicho Yuuri. - Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję.

\- Hej, Yuuri nie płacz. - Położył rękę na jego ramieniu.

\- Nie zamierzam. Potrafię robić w życiu jeszcze parę rzeczy oprócz płakania, wiesz? - odparł Yuuri, chociaż wcale nie był pewien, czy to prawda.

Victor nachylił się nad Yuurim, tak żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko małej przejażdżce? - Na jego usta wypłynął figlarny uśmieszek, a oczy zabłyszczały niebezpiecznie.

Yuuri pomyślał, że zachowują się jak dwoje uciekających kochanków. Yuuri był Julią, od zawsze zamkniętą w pokoju, a Victor łobuzerskim Romeo, który przyszedł po swoją ukochaną, żeby uciec razem z nią poza miasto, w jego najodleglejszy zakątek, by tam żyć w szczęściu i miłości. Yuuri zignorował fakt, że ich historia kończyła się śmiercią obojga. _Przecież my urodziliśmy się, by stworzyć zupełnie nową historię_ \- pomyślał Yuuri.

\- Jasne, że nie.

Zebrali się szybko, a potem wsiedli do samochodu, czerwonego kabrioleta, który Victor wypożyczył, żeby jeszcze bardziej poczuć smak wakacji, dzięki promieniom słońca szczypiącym go w przedramiona i wiatrowi mierzwiącymi włosy. Yuuri przez całą drogę nie rozstawał się z brązową kopertą, którą przyciskał do piersi.

Śmigali w górę i w dół, przez średniowieczne miasteczko, którego budowle, przynajmniej za dnia, wyglądały jak białe kostki soli, aż zatrzymali się przed łukiem Alhambry. Victor wręczył kopertę strażnikowi, który wyjął list, przestudiował go i skinął głową. Samochód przejechał przez bramę, by zatrzymać się na cichym dziedzińcu. Wysiedli.

\- Twoje - powiedział Victor, ruchem głowy wskazując zabudowania i ogrody poniżej. - Przynajmniej na najbliższe trzy godziny.

Stali pogrążeni w mroku i ciężkim powietrzu przesyconym zapachem pomarańczy i lekką wonią piżmu, i wsłuchując się w cichy odgłos kroków strażnika.

\- Jeden z moich kolegów łyżwiarzy jest z Hiszpanii, poznałem go na Mistrzostwach Świata - powiedział Victor, zanim Yuuri zdążył zapytać. - Rozmawialiśmy długo na bankiecie i okazało się, że jego ojciec chrzestny jest hiszpańskim ministrem kultury. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko do Yuuriego. - Chciałem dać ci coś ekstra, przed moimi zawodami. - Położył rękę na jego ramieniu. - Chociaż tak naprawdę, marzyłem o tym, żeby w takim miejscu jak to dać ci coś bardziej znaczącego.

Yuuri spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, a serce tłukło mu się o żebra, jak zamknięty w klatce ptak. Nie był pewien skąd, ale wiedział co Victor miał na myśli. Chciaż nigdy nawet nie pomyślałby, że z jego ust mogło paść takie zapewnienie. Coś w jego wnętrzu podpowiadało mu, co chiał dać mu do zrozumienia przez to niedopowiedziane zdanie, ale czego obawiał się wypowiedzieć na głos, żeby przypadkiem nie zniweczyć znaczenia tej obietnicy.

Teraz Yuuri po prostu się rozpłakał, bo świadomość, że Victor tak o nim myślał, była dla niego zbyt przytłaczająca, aż musiał zrzucić ją pod wpływem lekkiego niedowierzania. Uśmiechał się i płakał, aż Victor powiedział mu, że pora ruszać na zwiedzanie, bo przecież nie mogą strwonić całego czasu w bramie, po czym wziął go w ramiona i pocałował, nie przejmując się tym, że za ich plecami stoją milczący strażnicy w czarnych uniformach.

\- Dziękuję - wyszeptał Yuuri.

Był pewien, że Victor zrozumiał całą prawdę, wszystkie intencje kryjące się za tym jednym słowem.

Ruszyli przez cichy wieczór, a drogę oświetlała im falującym snopem światła latarka Victora. Wchodzili do pałaców, gdzie marmur był tak stary, że cała budowla zdawała się wyrzeźbiona w miękkim białym maśle, do paradnych sal o sklepieniach tak wysokich, że ptaki fruwały bezgłośnie w górze, i o oknach tak symetrycznych i doskonale rozmieszczonych, że całe pomieszczenie rozświetlał blask księżyca. Zatrzymywali się, by z uwagą się rozejrzeć, aby zbadać jakiś detal, którego nie chcieli przeoczyć, nagle na niego wyczuleni, aby uprzytomnić sobie, że oto stali w sali, w której przed tysiącem lat lub więcej, sułtan dyktował swoją korespondencję.

Yuuriemu towarzyszyło uczucie znane jeszcze z młodości, że wszyscy jego znajomi widzieli wielki kawał świata, a on przez to, że nie jeździł na kolejne zawody, niewiele. I chociaż wiedział, że był dla siebie zbyt surowy, nadal myślał o życiu swoich współzawodników z nabożnym lękiem, podziwiając ich dokonania i doświadczenie.

Nie mówili nic, ale mimo to doskonale się rozumieli. Victor spoglądał na tę samą kamienną fasadę obłożoną płytkami w odcieniach kobaltu, czy na krzew jaśminu obsypany drobnymi białymi kwiatkami, w tym samym momencie co Yuuri. Yuuri z kolei instynktownie wyczuwał, kiedy już skończyli napawać się pięknem jednej sali i Victor chciał przejść do następnej, a on wtedy bezzwłocznie podążał za nim.

Uczucie szczęścia Yuuriego jeszcze się wzmogło, ale nie było to szczęście pełne podniecenia i ekscytacji, jakie odczuwał na myśl o ich wycieczce. Był to taki jego rodzaj, kiedy z całym przekonaniem mógł przyznać, że chciałby umrzeć w takim szczęściu płynącym z całkowitego spokoju i zapewnienia, że osoba na której najbardziej mu zależało, czuła do niego to samo.

W ogrodzie Generalife weszli do altany wyciętej w labiryncie cyprysowych żywopłotów i Yuuri zauważył, że Victor zaczął całować go mocniej, niż sobie na to pozwalał od dłuższego czasu, mimo że dobiegał ich cichy odgłos kroków strażnika na kamiennej ścieżce. Yuuri mu na to pozwolił, coraz śmielej odwzajemniając pocałunek. W tym momencie zachowywał się jak pijany. Był zupełnie odurzony ciepłem nocy, ogarniającymi go zewsząd zapachami ogrodu, a przede wszystkim Victorem. Jego gorącymi wargami złączonymi w zachłannym pocałunku. Jego charakterystycznym zapachem - mieszanką szamponu, sandałowego olejku po goleniu i czymś jedynym w swoim rodzaju, co tylko on posiadał. A przede wszystkim kruchą jak cienki lód obietnicą, którą obaj jeszcze bali się wypowiedzieć na głos.

W powietrzu unosił się zapach cyprysów, zielony i świeży, w jakiś sposób znajomy, jak coś o czym nie wiedział, że lubi, dopóki to niespodziewanie pojawiło się w jego życiu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyprys symbolizuje: troskę, trwałość, odrodzenie, wieczną, trwałą miłość.


End file.
